Singularity Paradox
by Sydney Grise
Summary: It is the early 22XX. Long past the Jakob Incident, an ancient threat began to surface as it now threatens the world. X and the remaining Maverick Hunters must fight this threat, now that most of them must come to terms with their losses and the frailty of their new bodies.
1. Platina Alpha

**Singularity Paradox**

_Disclaimer: Mega Man X and its related properties all belong to CAPCOM. The ones I own are the ideas that came with this._

**I. Platina Alpha**

_Twelve Sarcophagi._

_Set in a circle, almost akin to the hours in a clock, these sarcophagi stand out as relics enshrined in an ancient tomb. The ray of light creeping in from above was not supposed to appear. Its presence meant one thing; this place of eternal rest was disturbed by those from the outside._

"_Is it time for us to rise?" a voice asked in a gentle tone. The question was aimed to no one._

_In unison, all twelve sarcophagi responded as the etched lines and patterns on their shells began to resonate with their light. At that very moment, a monolith began to manifest at the very center of the circle. A pillar with a serpent coiling around its length, aiming to slither upward towards the tip. A flash of crimson glimmered from its eyes, almost as if it was gazing up through the ray of light that it basked in._

"_Then we rise. The appointed hour is nigh."_

* * *

In the year 21XX, the Maverick Wars broke out. The long-standing conflict caught both humans and innocent Reploids in the crossfire. Tensions rose with numerous uprisings. Eight of these were led by Sigma, a former Maverick Hunter who has gone rogue. This coup d'état brought about countless cataclysms, including the harrowing Eurasia incident. The most recent one also caught the Jakob Project into the maelstrom.

New Generation Reploids were discontinued due to the Copy Chip fiasco, and the point of how these new models have the DNA signature of Sigma. But despite these preventive measures, the needs of the people superseded the warnings and pushed with their eyes set towards space. The Moon was the start of a new frontier.

The Maverick Hunters still kept on with their duty. Signas still leading one of the main Hunter bases. X and Zero still led the frontlines, while Axl remained under observation before rejoining them.

Time marched on. The clockwork pushed with its gears. The hands now point towards Midnight.

The year is 22XX. Our tale begins here.

* * *

**Hunter HQ, Abel City, 1500 hrs.**

"X, do you read me?" her hands frantically typed on the keyboard panel as she called out. On her screen, she could see a myriad of information on the area. His life and energy levels were set on the corner while the main window displayed the real-time visual feed. What she can see at this point is this figure clad in shades of blue aboard an Adion Ride Chaser as it darts through the highway.

"_This is X. I hear you loud and clear," _the youthful voice of her partner came in response, "_What's the situation, Alia?"_

She looks at the map window on her display, noting a huge signature as it moves closer to the city proper.

"I'm picking up a concentration of Maverick Readings from the edge of the City. I'll send you a visual and the specific coordinates now."

With a few keystrokes, she sent the data to X.

"This one appears to be a Carrier-type Mechaniloid. We have some Hunter Units and Repliforce Units setting up defensive lines to stop it from getting close to the city. You'll need to stop this machine from the inside. Zero and Axl will join you shortly."

"_Roger," _X responded with certainty.

"Oh, and X..." Alia started but paused midway.

"_Yes?"_

"Take care out there," her voice seemed softer than usual. Most of the time, Alia would have a firmness in her tone as she helped the Hunters assigned to her. Especially when it comes to X.

"_I will, Alia," _came X's reply. It was also soft before the tone shifted to a decisive one, _"I'm beginning the mission."_

Alia couldn't help but smile for a bit. As she glanced to her side, she noticed Palette give her a knowing smile. She shifted her attention back to her console and continued with her work.

* * *

**Highway to Border, Abel City, 1500 hrs.**

The Ride Chaser continued to speed through the highway, dodging vehicles and obstacles before him. It did not take long for the cityscape to change into the dry and dusty plains. From beyond, he could see a gargantuan object making its slow advance to the city. It was as Alia described; a massive mechaniloid that would easily count as a Carrier-Type. Before X could raise a question, he noticed a swarm fly out from the object.

"_X, I'm detecting a massive number of Maverick signatures coming out from the Carrier-Type. You will need to find a way to get past them." _Alia remarked through her comm line.

Before X could say anything, a salvo of artillery fire came forth from the defensive lines. He saw the barrage of energy blasts, artillery shells, and missiles streaking towards the growing swarm. It was soon followed by a series of explosions that soon became plumes of smoke. It was at this point that X saw his chance.

"I'm going in," X replied as he brought the Ride Chaser to run faster. With a push of a button, the thrusters on the vehicle flared out to increase the Ride Chaser's velocity.

As the vehicle sped onward, now off-trail and straight towards the Carrier Mechaniloid's direction, the beeping of warning signals echoed as he noticed a barrage of airborne hostiles zooming in. These appeared to be drones armed with vulcan fixtures and auto-cannons.

X has to act fast.

The drones began with their strafe, firing a barrage at the Maverick Hunter. X managed to bob and weave past the gunfire, countering at them with the mounted blasters on his Ride Chaser. Seeing a boulder jutting out before him, he noticed how it was inclined at an angle. It was something that X saw as an opportunity to act on the maneuver.

Darting towards the boulder, he made sure that his velocity remains constant. The droids gave chase and a few others also went ahead of him in attempts to put X inside a pincer formation. Noting how some of the drones would swoop in for their strafe attack, he countered with the blasters mounted on the front. The energy bolts managed to take a good number of those drones that swooped down. As he closed in on the boulder, he pressed a button on the steering bar. This caused the thrusters to increase in output, granting a sudden boost of speed.

Using this momentum, X brought the Ride Chaser to hurtle off the boulder, going in mid-air. The drones closed in, noting how he was an easy target at this point. Noting how they are closing the distance; the Ride Chaser went for a colliding dash. The burst of momentum, coupled with the projected energy field from the vehicle, caused the drones to shatter on impact. It was at this point that X did something unlikely with the Ride Chaser, pressing the button on the center.

_**Initiating Flight Mode**_

At most, the Adion was designed only to sustain the dash then land on the surface. This particular one began to display something that was not part of its original design. The modifications manifested in a flash of light, causing the Ride Chaser to change shape. On the rear half of the vehicle was a module comprised of thrusters and a pair of wings. On the front half, it had a more pointed appearance. The Ride Chaser had a more avian appearance at this point.

This was the Cavalerie, a Ride Chaser variant that incorporated the same technology used in the X Armor system. Though in this case, it has the same resemblance as that of the Ultimate Armor Mk. IV.

Somehow, he could hear Alia letting out a giggle from across the line.

"_You actually used it," _she said through the line. Her excitement was hard to stifle but she still made attempts at maintaining composure.

"Our little project had some use after all. Thank you, Alia." X replied as he took flight. This time, he gained altitude and darted towards the Mechaniloid.

With the Cavalerie Ride Chaser flying towards the Carrier, he could see a possibly entry point past the numerous swarms of drones and other Mavericks blocking his way. From behind, the salvo of blasts and projectiles streak past him as it began taking out a good number of hostiles before him. Taking this moment, X flew in with the Ride Chaser and fired at the various drones as he pushed further towards the Carrier. As soon as he reached the docking bay, he jumped off the vehicle.

The landing was an easy one, but it was soon met by opposition. The Mavericks opened fire with their firearms and busters. Quick to his feet, X dashed towards the nearest crate and took cover. With a quick tap to his left wrist, he started calling back to the base.

"Alia, anything from Zero and Axl?"

"_They're on the Carrier with you," _Alia answered, _"They took on different entry points but they should be with you shortly."_

"I'll need the shortest route towards the key areas in stopping this thing." X leaned against the crate as he started looking for other areas to dash to.

"_Palette and Layer will get you more information on that. It'll take a few seconds. Clear the area for the time being."_

"Roger," X affirmed as he caused his right hand to switch to its buster form. Judging from the odds that he has; he could work his way through despite their numbers. He started charging his weapon, letting the energy levels climb. Noting that it has hit two tiers, he took a moment to breathe deep.

The azure-clad Hunter stepped out from behind the crates, dashing towards the open. For a brief moment, he was able to spot the ones firing at him. He noticed about five of them with their weapons aimed at the box, now shifting their focus towards X. Faster and in momentum, the azure Hunter unleashed a charge shot at the group. The massive energy projectile overwhelmed the five humanoid Reploids, exploding from the attack.

As soon as the dashing motion pushed him far enough, he started running. The other Reploids in the area continued with their spray of buster and blaster fire as he rushed for the door. The shots missed but the distance and proximity to his body was narrow. His buster hummed with the stockpiled energy, ready for another charged shot. In that every moment, he took aim at the remaining group (about seven of them) and unleashed another full-charged shot. The explosions after that blast put him at ease as he continued on towards the door.

"_X, listen up," _a familiar cheery voice came through the comm line. The Hunter recognized her immediately, _"Axl is on his way towards the bridge to highjack the carrier. Zero is heading towards the engine room and have it ready for decommissioning in case the hacking fails. Up to you where you wish to go."_

"Thanks, Palette," he replied as he started sorting through the information on his HUD, "Anything else I should look into?"

"_There is a room that doesn't seem to be part of the plans on this ship. I can plot that route for you. Just be ready for anything."_

"Please do, I'm heading to that area now."

The map on his HUD began to display the specific route. It was leading towards an unmarked room with a number of Maverick readings concentrated around the passageway. Seeing this particular situation, he started rushing forward with buster ready for combat.

"Looks like this won't be easy," he whispered as he ran through the passageway.

* * *

**Mechaniloid Carrier, Path to the Engine Room, 1515 hrs.**

The humanoid Mavericks scrambled in confusion as a crimson figure streaked forth to them. Two of them fell into the ground in clean halves; each part severed cleanly. The other Mavericks tried to keep up, but the swift dashing motion was hard to catch. It did not take long for the squad of eight to fall into severed pieces. Now in front of the door towards the bridge, the crimson figure stood still as the saber's glowing blade vanished.

"Layer, anything on what's inside the engine room?" the crimson Hunter asked as he sheathed his saber onto his backpack.

"_I see about eight signatures in the area. Be ready to take them out, Zero." _the woman advised with a low tone through the comm line.

"Then I have to blitz through," Zero remarked with a dry tone as the door hissed open.

Seeing what was inside, there were eight humanoid Mavericks manning the various panels on the engine. Some of them turned around and noticed the crimson warrior, causing most of them to panic and reach for their weapons.

"Intruder!" one of them yelled, only to fall into pieces from the sudden swing of Zero's saber.

Noting the size of the room and the presence of the engine, most of them switched over to melee weapons, comprised of beam daggers and heat axes. Seeing this, Zero dashed forth with a thrusting strike, impaling the other Maverick before him. The rest charged in from all directions. Being the type to not stay in place, the crimson swordsman rushed towards the next enemy.

This particular one had a heat axe in hand. As the assailant rushed in with a downward diagonal slash, the swordsman took the chance to parry it then followed it up with a fluid slash, decapitating the opponent. Zero then dashed towards another and slipped past it; a horizontal slash running that particular Maverick through.

Three more Maverick darted towards his direction, heat axes in hand. While poised to strike, Zero noted how he was surrounded. In that same momentum that he used in running his enemy through, he executed a spinning slash. All three were caught by the motion, severing them into pieces. At this point, only two of these humanoids remained.

The other two noticed the situation and were about to attack, only to see a scarlet shadow rush at them. Out of the two, one of them exploded from that strange attack.

"Are you going to stand down or what?" Zero asked as he pointed at the lone minion with the glowering neon-green blade.

This one, armed with a beam dagger, had only one answer. It threw the dagger at the Hunter. With one quick swing, he flicked the dagger away with his saber. Without any effort of thought given, he dashed forward and impaled the Maverick with a saber thrust. Now, it was only Zero that remained in the engine room.

"Layer, I just cleared out the Engine Room," Zero reported through his comm line, "What's next?"

"_Keep the area secure,"_ Layer answered, _"Plant the device on the console so I can start with the control override."_

Zero takes out a device almost similar to his saber grip. He turns the pommel clockwise, causing the other end to open up and reveal the protruding plug points. As he placed the device on the socket beside the input terminal, he watched the screen open various windows. A command prompt window opened as it began to stream with various lines of code. It was a visual queue that Layer was taking action.

"What's the status on the other two?" Zero asked, now curious about their progress.

"_Axl is still on his way to the bridge," _Alia replied to the crimson Hunter's question, "As for X, he's heading deeper inside. Be on standby just in case any of them called for assistance."

* * *

**Mechaniloid Carrier, Path to the Bridge, 1520 hrs.**

With the path lined with fallen humanoid Mavericks, the gunslinging Hunter clad in black, gray, and red sauntered towards the door. The red accent lines and his chest piece began to glow and shimmer as he got closer. In a flash of light and coded data, his appearance changed to that of a Reploid trooper, bearing the same greenish armor as the Mavericks within the ship. As the door hissed open, he noticed the contents of the room.

Two of the panels have two of the humanoid Mavericks working on it. Another one was at the center, manning what appears to be the helm. Seeing that he was blending well, the newcomer walked a bit closer and noted that there was no one else.

_Looks like the games begin here._

It took three well-aimed shots. The Mavericks lay sprawled on the ground, motionless and with visible exit wounds on their bodies. The Hunter was back in his normal guise, disabling the copied appearance from earlier.

"Now then, time to get the hacking procedure going." He took out a cylindrical device, almost akin to a saber grip. Turning the pommel side clockwise, it caused the other end to reveal its plug prongs. Seeing the panel has a fitting socket for it, he inserts the device and lets it do the work. "Hey Palette, you hear me? Time to get hacking."

"_Leave that to me," _the comm line came on with a familiar cheery tone. It was enough to make the Gunslinger smile.

"Say, what's the status of the other two?"

"_X is heading further inside the ship," _It was Alia that replied at this point, _"Zero has the Engine Room taken care of."_

"Well, once you have control, let me know. I can work on steering this thing away from the city."

* * *

**Mechaniloid Carrier, Central Passageway, 1530 hrs.**

X rushed through the corridors; following the path laid out through his mapping system. So far, the resistance in this area consisted mostly of mounted turrets and Reploid Guards that have gone Maverick. The further he went, the more he noticed that the security thinned out. It took about a few seconds to find himself standing before a massive door. Before he could say anything on the matter, it opened up.

"Was that supposed to happen?" X asked almost thoughtlessly in a whisper. By instinct, his arm shifted towards its buster form and entered with caution.

It seemed dark from the way the lights illuminated the room. Most of the lights pointed towards the very center where a circle of strange objects was situated. It appeared to be twelve coffin-like structures laid down in perfect symmetry. At the very center was monolithic structure, almost akin to an ornate pillar. Its carving was that of a serpent spiraling in its ascent towards the top. The azure Hunter marveled at the sight, though he continued to check for his surroundings. A sudden beeping broke the silence.

"_X, I detect a massive energy reading from that room," _Alia reported through the comm line. Her voice showed a hint of concern about the situation, _"It seems to be coming from that structure in front of you."_

"Welcome, Dear Hunter," a gentle voice welcomed him.

This caused X to point his buster at the monolith, noting it to be the source. Luminous lines spiraled upward from the pillar as it converged at the very top. It appeared first as a glowing ball, but it soon took on a humanoid shape. The light dissipated to reveal its detailed features of this strange being. It had a pale gray body with pristine white armor on the arms, legs, and torso. A halo-like visor covered its eyes. Long flowing hair of gold seemed to act like wings on its back, making the creature seem celestial in nature.

X remained vigilant; buster still aimed at this strange being.

"Identify yourself," he spoke with authority, "Comply or I will shoot."

"Dear Hunter, you jest," the figure chuckled as it hovered from the pillar, "You realize that you are in the presence of divinity. Do not be brash before Platina Alpha."

"Are you in control of this ship?" X raised the question, still cautious and combat ready.

A chuckle escaped Platina Alpha's lips as it replied, "Perhaps..."

"You realize that you are headed for a collision course to Abel City. I ask you to turn this ship around." X stated.

He held hopes in which the creature would comply and stand down. It would be an ideal outcome where he would not resort to fighting. But with what he experienced for the past few years; it would always escalate to an outright battle. The creature began to hover upwards, ascending further up as wings of light materialized. Platina Alpha's hands started to amass power in the form of luminous orbs of energy. It began as a playful chuckle, which soon grew into hysterical laughter as the being made its reply.

"Ah, you entertain me so. How about you supplicate and give your devotion. Humor me, child..."

Once again, X saw the worst-case scenario unfold before him. He started to amass energy towards his weapon, readying a charged shot,

"HUMOR ME WITH YOUR DEATH!" Platina Alpha yelled with madness as it launched the orbs towards the azure Hunter.

Thus, came the first move. X dashed away to avoid the incoming spheres. At that same moment, he took aim and went for a charged shot. While he was able to dodge one sphere, the other came too close to his feet as it unleashed a shockwave. This threw X off-balance for a moment, causing him to stagger for a bit. The charged shot he unleashed ended missing by a few inches due to the deflected trajectory, causing the projectile to hit the wall. Despite which, a quick step allowed him to regain footing and went on in setting up his position. This time, he was charging up as he ran.

X dashed with a frantic interval as a few more sphere flew to him. He was able to evade the series of explosive blasts. As he used the emergency maneuver system for the last time, he noticed an opening. It was then that he took aim and hoped.

The charged shot flew towards the angelic target. The sudden impact from the blast caused Platina Alpha to flinch, making it lose altitude and plummet towards the ground. Whether it was a lucky shot or a calculated attack was anyone's guess. For X, it was the right time to counterattack.

Platina Alpha tried to regain its bearings, only to end up being pelted with a barrage of buster shots. This sustained strafe caused the brilliant creature to howl in pain as it ended up collapsing on its knees. The wing-like appendages soon covered the creature, the succeeding buster shots bouncing off from this defense. Noticing that his attacks were not doing any damage, X began to gather energy once more for his buster.

To X's chagrin, he was unable to release the charge shot as a flash of light caused Platina Alpha to vanish. The Hunter stopped for a moment.

"Tch, where are you hiding?" he grunted as he looked for his adversary, now marked as a Maverick due to its hostile actions.

"I must thank you, Dear Hunter," Platina Alpha's voice echoed within the room, "You have given me enough as an introductory offering."

"What do you mean?"

At this point, Platina Alpha reappeared at the top of the monolithic pillar. This time, its wings now spanned open in full form. The body of this celestial creature pulsated with energy as if it was emitting waves of light at a steady pace. It was then that the comm line came through.

"_Hunters, do you read me?" _Alia's voice came with a frantic warning. _"I am detecting a massive energy spike! You need to-"_

"Receive my gift for you," Platina Alpha's voice now boomed with power as the creature and the pillar it was on top of began to hover along. The other twelve coffins hummed as the light that covered them resonated and pulsed in tandem.

"Today, Dear Hunter. I bless you with this new world! TAKE IT!"

X could not react fast enough. He was unable to dash away or take a shot. He stood there, seeing the inevitable as a massive flash of light flooded everything around him.

As far as his eyes could see, everything was consumed in a white light. With it came silence.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Adion__ – _This Ride Chaser model first appeared in MMX4. Armed with a mounted cannon in front and an offensive acceleration system that allows it to dash and collide against Mavericks. Its agility is what makes it a fitting vehicle on any surface, whether on land or water.

_Cavalerie__–_ This Ride Chaser model variant made its appearance in the Rockman X Giga Armor X figure (Model No. ADU-R381B). This particular model originally used the Rush Jagt support robot as the frame chassis for the GBF armor that X uses on this figure. For purposes of the fic, it instead used the Ultimate Armor as the basis and the Adion as the frame chassis instead. Thus, making it come out as an Adion Custom that X uses for this mission.

_Ultimate Armor Mk. IV__–_ This is the Ultimate Armor that made its appearance in MMX4-X6. The numbering was in reference to the game where it made its debut. You could say that Dr. Thomas Light made his attempts at creating the armor and this one worked out well (with its notable risks, of course).

**A/N:**

It's been long since the last time I wrote a fanfic. I would say somewhere close to a decade. Due to some things that happened in real life, I might end up discontinuing other stories. But we'll see where this new creation goes. The continuation is under way and it'll pop up within the week. I do hope you join me with this journey.

I'll see you again.

Sydney Grise


	2. Reformat

**Singularity Paradox**

**II. ****Reformat**

_From that massive whiteout, it soon shifted and faded. A mass of colors began to manifest as a mirage. At this moment, the area before him appeared like a glimpse of the vast sky trapped in an endless dusk with its shades of blue and indigo. The myriad of lines and streams of code flew past like playful wisps. At the end of the horizon was a massive ball of light akin to a setting star._

"_Fear not," the voice spoke in a gentle whisper. It had a warm and calming tone to it. Fatherly, almost._

_Before him stood a brilliant figure. It was that of an old man garbed in a white coat. The flowing beard and the white hair seemed rather familiar to him. With a smile, he reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_You still have a lot to do. For now, rest as much as you can and focus on regaining your strength."_

_He wanted to speak. A flood of questions came to him but not a single word left his lips. The old man spoke once more._

"_There is a war that you have to fight in. I hope this is the last time you fight, X."_

"_F-Father..." the lad stammered, struggling to keep his resolve._

"_Go. It is time for you to wake up along with the others," the elderly figure assured as the surrounding area was soon filled with a flash of light, "We will meet again, my son."_

_From that point on, the area was consumed again with blinding light._

* * *

Out of the blurred colors clouding his vision, the first thing that came into focus was the ceiling. The white walls and the glow of the light fixtures gave the impression of a sterilized environment. Not knowing what exactly was going on, the first thought that came to mind was to look around. He recognized the room, giving him an idea of where he is at this point.

_The Infirmary. I'm back in HQ? _He thought to himself as he tried to remember what happened.

In his attempts of recalling what occurred during the mission, he began to look down. He saw his body laid flat while covered by the sheets. It looked rather strange to him, expecting that his body should be bulkier in appearance. What caught his attention more was with the sight of his left arm. It was not the usual blue and cyan plating that he knew too well. This one appeared to be far slenderer, bearing the same tone and appearance of the humans he protected. It dawned on him.

He now has the same body as that of a regular human.

"I see you're awake now, X."

The voice had the lad turn his gaze towards the door. Entering the room was a human male, clad in a purple shirt and a pair of gray trousers. The whole apparel was topped with a white longcoat, one used by doctors and physicians. The man's short black hair had gray streaks slicked back, giving a neater appearance. There was something about the man that left the lad puzzled.

"I suppose you don't recognize me in this form," the man remarked with a nonchalant tone, "It is I, Gate."

By instinct, Gate raised his hand to motion the lad to be still. He anticipated the sudden reaction.

"Wait, do not worry. I am here to help," he explained, "I was asked by the good Doctor to help you. He gave me the details on how to save everyone in the Hunter Base after that sudden shockwave. So, with a few other volunteers, I was able to save at least 50% of the personnel."

X listened to Gate's explanation. He still seemed wary but right now, he was thankful for the aid given. Something still bothered him about the situation.

"How bad was it? The damage inflicted to us?" X asked with hesitation lingering in his voice.

"Zero and that young one, Axl...the three of you were badly damaged. It was around 75-80%." the scientist reported as he stood by the bedside, "We had to take measures and if not for Dr. Light, we wouldn't be able to prepare the bodies you have now. It's not as well-armed as your previous ones. But it should work out just as fine."

Gate brought out the data tablet that he had with him. With a few taps, he brought out the data file which bore the full schematics of X's body.

"As you can see, your body has a more human likeness compared to your old one," Gate explained as he handed the tablet to X, "When compared to a human, your body is still stronger. However, it is also a bit fragile as it doesn't have the same armor and armaments as your old combat body. Don't worry, I'm still working with the R&D Division on getting you combat ready."

"Thank you, Gate." A smile formed upon his lips as he watched the man in the white coat head for the door.

"If you're feeling any better, you can try to walk around," Gate mentioned as he was about to open the ward door, "But before you do that, you might want to change out of that hospital gown and get some proper clothes. There is a set that you can use on the dresser over there."

With the scientist now out of the room, X remained as he pondered about what transpired. The current situation remained as a shock to him. A lot was still left in the air, uncertain of the outcome. He did not know what became of the inhabitants of Abel City. Nor did he find out about the fate of those out in the field with him, whether they came from the Maverick Hunters or the Repliforce. He felt anxious, worried about what befell them.

The thought dwelt upon Alia and her well-being. How did the Navigators fare after that pulse? As much as he wanted to know the fates of his other companions, the one regarding Alia had him worried. The growing mass of queries grew in magnitude, clouding the faith that they would be alright. He knew he cannot stay in bed any longer.

Getting off from the hospital bed, he went for the dresser and saw the set of clothes ready for him. A blue t-shirt folded on top of a pair of darkwash jeans. On the hanger was a navy-colored jacket, with its length being similar to a longcoat. Without hesitation, he changed out of his hospital gown and geared up.

* * *

**Command Room, Hunter HQ, Abel City, 1900 hrs.**

"Palette, status report," the gruff voice requested for an update as he stared at the main monitor. Right now, it flashed the floor plan of the Maverick Hunters HQ and the various sections on it. In the other various windows were direct video feeds of said sections in question.

"Power supply normalizing. All facilities now running at optimum levels," the young blonde-haired Navigator responded as she continued checking on her terminal.

"Layer, any new information on that strange Maverick that X fought?" the gruff voice went on once more as he sat on his chair.

"Nothing new," the purple-haired Navigator answered as sorted through the data she gathered on her terminal, "We will need more than what we currently have on this enemy."

"Alia, anything on the other Hunters?"

"Conversion is at 75%," the other blonde-haired Navigator answered, "Among our ace hunters, they happen to be stable but still undergoing calibration. It would take a good 12 hours before they can become combat ready."

Keeping his composure, he remained silent as he leaned back on his seat. Hours prior to the current status report, the whole Hunter HQ fell into an evident crisis. With the edge of his hat obscuring his eyes, he began to deliberate on the situation at hand.

"We lost half of our forces after that cataclysm," the commander thought aloud while keeping his voice to himself, "We won't be able to withstand another attack if that happens."

* * *

**Hallways, ****Hunter HQ, Abel City, 1900 hrs.**

While walking around, X noticed the changes among the personnel. Not only did he notice the fewer numbers, but he also noted how they now appear to be just like him. They all bore a closer likeness to humans in general. Despite which, he noted their attempts in fulfilling their duties.

"Gate was right," the Hunter remarked with his observation, "If everyone is in this state, then it would take a while for them to adjust. We would be caught flat-footed if they don't pull themselves together."

"Never thought I would see you like that, X."

The voice caught X's attention; noting how it belonged to someone he knows well. As he turned around, the first thing he noticed was the long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Instead of the armor he would easily recognize, in its place was a red jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of dark jeans and some boots.

"Zero," the azure Hunter smiled with his greeting, "Good to see you alive and well. Getting the hang of this new form yet?"

"It's still a shock for me but I'm coping just fine," Zero replied as he raised his right hand for a bit, clenching it then letting it loose, "Though I will need to do some training exercises to get full control over my body. That reminds me, I never thought you'd have brown hair under that helmet."

"Hey, I never thought I'd have that at all," X answered with a chuckle. It was then that he wondered about the other Hunters, "By the way, how is Axl?"

"He's still under observation. He hasn't woken up after that explosion. Although they managed to salvage him and had him use the same type of body as we do now." Zero explained with a dry tone. His countenance holding a grim expression.

"Is he still under observation?" X asked.

He was only met by an affirmative nod. This gave X an idea on what was going on.

"Looks like they still want to see how this whole situation affects Axl," X rubs his chin in thought.

"That kid can't catch a break," Zero remarked as he slipped his hands into his pockets, "Then again, so do we. We better go to the Command Room and check on the others."

"Agreed," X started walking as the pair made their way to the Command Room.

* * *

**Command Room, ****Hunter HQ, Abel City, 190****5**** hrs.**

The doors hissed open as the two Hunters entered the Command Room. At that moment, various personnel focused on monitoring the data on their terminals. Flashing on the main screen was the full map of the Maverick Hunter HQ, with various sections of the facility displayed in different windows. One notable thing shown on the main display was the circular barrier covering the perimeter. X gazed at the main monitor, interpreting as much as he can with the information shown at that moment.

"An energy field around the perimeter…" X trailed off in a whisper as he made his speculations, "Is it for protection or for isolation?"

"Looks like you noticed it too, X," the voice remarked within earshot. Hearing this, X and Zero turned and saw the commander standing nearby.

"Commander Signas," the two Hunters stood in attention and gave their salute.

True to how his armored version looked like, he sported the same appearance with his human form. Although his clothing reflected his position, wearing a uniform befitting of a commander. It also came with a matching hat. The acknowledgment also had the rest of the Navigators stop briefly as they shifted their gaze towards the two Hunters present.

"At ease," Signas motioned to the pair, to which the two Hunters complied, "Glad to see you are in good shape. How are you two feeling?"

With a gruff tone, Zero tried to move his fingers a bit before balling them into a fist, "It feels different. I tried some exercises before coming here to get used to it. It's easy to move but I feel rather naked."

"It must be due to not having the usual armor plating on," X noted as he rubbed his chin, "Apparently, Gate explained to me the current situation."

"Hold on," Zero interrupted, "How did Gate got in here? Wasn't he out of commission after the Nightmare Incident?"

"I salvaged his body after the whole ordeal, Zero," X answered in a nonchalant manner, "I did bring him here since he was Alia's friend. But I didn't hear of what happened to him ever since."

"Signas, you have some explaining to do." Zero crossed his arms as the two Hunters looked at their Commander.

"Don't worry, I was getting to that," Signas replied as he sauntered to the nearest Navigator, "Have Alia, Layer, and Palette sent to the meeting room."

"Yes, Sir," the red-haired Navigator answered as she sent the message through her terminal.

At that moment, Signas walked off as he motioned X and Zero to follow him to the meeting room. Without a word, the two Hunters followed with hopes of questions being answered immediately.

* * *

**Meeting Room, ****Hunter HQ, Abel City, 19****10**** hrs.**

It took a few minutes for everyone needed to be present. On his usual seat at the head of the table was Signas, hands clasped together in attention as they rest on the table. Seated on his right side was X and Zero. Both Hunters sat still as they waited for the meeting to commence.

On the left side were the three Navigators. Palette read through the information displayed on her eyepiece while she continues to access the other details on her handheld device. Her outfit bore vibrant shades of green on her hooded jacket and her skirt. While the shirt and leggings underneath bore a darker shade of green, leaving her white necktie accent the look. She still bore the same twin-tail hairstyle.

Beside her was Layer, trying to keep her composure as much as possible. The fringes of her hair covered her eyes, making it rather helpful for her to avert her gaze. After all, she was seated in an area where Zero was right across the table. The blues and purples on her vest and slacks stood out as accents to her outfit. The white shirt beneath her vest brought out the her womanly elegance, something that the rest of her uniform provided.

In hopes of shifting her thoughts to something else, she began reviewing the information recorded on her data tablet. Though she could feel Palette's elbow nudging at her in a teasing manner. Beside Layer was the Senior Navigator herself. She didn't seem different due to how she wore her hair down. The thing that made Alia looked different was her outfit, which now comprised of a white blouse topped with a coral and white jacket. Her dark navy pleated skirt matched the black leggings that she wore beneath it. Her fingers showed her adept control as she continued to input data on her keyboard.

"It seems like everyone's here," Signas stated after clearing his throat, causing everyone in the room to pay attention, "Let us begin with the meeting."

"First, let us look at the situation we have before us. As of 1500 hrs, a scramble order was issued to the Maverick hunters to intercept and neutralize a Carrier-Type Mechaniloid on its way to Abel City. The endeavor was successful as of 1530 hrs. However, as of 1535 hrs, a massive energy spike was detected from the Mechaniloid as it exploded. It took out the Mechaniloid and a majority of the forces deployed at the outskirts of Abel City."

As Signas recounted the details, he noticed how all of those seated wore grim expressions on the matter. X appeared to be shocked at the revelation. Meanwhile, Zero remained quiet as he listened intently. The Commander continued with the report.

"Though from the looks of it, the explosion was just the beginning. Alia, if you please?"

With a nod, Alia pressed a couple of keys on her keyboard as the holographic monitor at the center of the meeting room began to produce various images and windows. The one in focus at this point was the framework and prints of various humanoid-type Reploids. It as at this point that she took over.

"Apparently, the explosion caused a particular virus strain to be released. With what we managed to analyze, the virus utilized nanomachines to affect machinery down to the molecular level."

As Alia made her explanation, the hologram began to focus on the various zones in the projected diagram. In one of the windows, the image of the strange nanomachines came into focus.

"This meant that the infection it causes is two-fold. The first front that it targets is the programming, with which the virus corrupts and causes the Reploid to turn Maverick. This tends to affect older generation Reploids and the current generation to a degree. With a stronger virus protection, this can be avoided. Although this is where the other part of the infection kicks in."

In time with that explanation, the diagram simulates the nanomachines in action. The projected image shows how these small components operated. What they all noticed is how it began to scramble and dismantle each mechanical part. The shocked look on everyone's faces, save for Zero and Signas, was enough to indicate the amount of danger and devastation this posed. Even Alia, the presenter at this point, was not spared with her letting loose a small gasp.

"Yes, the nanomachines take on the other front as it targets the hardware. They begin to dismantle and corrode as much as it can to ensure it either takes over or destroys the victim completely. While the cases vary, the devastation it dealt was extensive as the Maverick Hunters lost half of its active forces. You may have heard that from the other Hunters."

"Yes, I have," X replied with a worried look on his face, "I never knew this strain would be this lethal. To think I had a hand in all of this."

Seeing how X's dejection also caused Alia to feel this pang of sadness. She tried to piece together her thoughts to help comfort the Hunter yet there was not a single word that comes to form.

"We were all caught unaware, X," Signas spoke with understanding, "You don't need to bear the guilt alone. That is the reason why we are gathered here, to find a solution to this madness."

"Unfortunately, the virus is not the only problem we have here," Layer added as she brings up the window detailing their current manpower, "The preventive step taken was to utilize the unarmored mode, foregoing the combat forms that each of our field operatives and support personnel have. That also includes us, as you would notice."

"On top of this, the shockwave caused us to erect a Protection Field around the whole Hunter HQ," Palette continued with the explanation as she brought the image of the Maverick Hunters HQ with a diagram of the barrier being projected, "It was able to prevent further damage to all of us, but it essentially left us isolated from the outside world. From the information that we managed to gather, it was totally covered by the dense smoke and debris. No doubt that the nanomachines would also be present in them, too."

The whole revelation made Palette jittery as she explained each detail, "Then there's also unstable energy readings around, making it hard to send and receive transmissions from the other Repliforce and Hunter Bases."

"So, we're basically marooned from all possible points," Zero growled with this realization, "Not to mention being unarmed and forced to be in this pathetic state. Is there anything else we should know about this?"

"There is more, good friends," a familiar voice caught the attention of everyone in the meeting room as they turned towards the door. X and Alia noted this familiar figure that entered as he took a seat beside X and Zero.

"Gate, what brings you here?" Alia asked with a slight hint of surprise.

"Allow me to explain that since that is the second agenda that we will discuss tonight," Signas replied, "I'll start with introductions. This here is Gate, a brilliant scientist and Reploid Engineer. He will be working with us as part of the Research and Development Team. Some of the veteran Hunters would know him well and would attest of this brilliance."

Gate nods as he raised his hand tentatively, "Before we begin, I need to share this as a sign that you can trust me. If you don't mind, that is."

For a moment, the room was in a state of silence. While brief, X paid attention to what was about to be shared. He was mindful of the reactions from Alia and Zero. He did notice that Signas was also observant while keeping his calm and calculating exterior, being the Commander and Director of the whole organization. He did note how Gate took a glance at everyone in the room before he spoke.

"Well, to start, I will tell you that I have caused a lot of grievances to the Hunters and to the whole of humanity. To those who do not know of me, I was the cause of the Nightmare Incident. Shortly after the Eurasia Colony Crisis, I found Zero's DNA data in hopes of using it to help humanity. My hubris caught up with me and it ended up with being an unwitting pawn to Sigma and his machinations. I know my crimes still lay heavy upon me, thus I have no objections to what the Hunters will do to me."

X noticed that Gate's explanation started with remorse. This startled Alia to a degree, and much more with Zero as he noted how he was the cause of the problem in some degree. Gate continued with his statement.

"To that end, I chose to aid the Hunters as part of the Research and Development Team. With this crisis, we sprung into action in finding a solution or countermeasure to this new virus. We managed to get the help of a few others, including Dr. Doppler and Dr. Ciel. Even the illustrious Dr. Light gave us a hand."

"Hold on," X interrupted as he looked at Gate with an incredulous expression, "Say that again."

"Ah, yes," the scientist nodded as he began to elaborate, "Dr. Doppler was alive after the Doppler Town incident. If it were not for you and Zero, he would end up dead. Dr. Ciel is a human prodigy who joined us recently. Her works have been instrumental in developing newer Reploid models as well as aiding in the research pertaining to Cyberspace."

"Yes, that's good," X sounded a bit dismissive, "But the one after that."

"Dr. Light," Gate replied with nonchalance, "And I mean Dr. Thomas Light. More appropriately, your Creator and Father, X."

The room fell silent once more as they all stared at Gate, trying to process the revelations. For X, these bits of information began to make sense as the dream that he had came to mind. The strange space with the fatherly figure in white that manifested before him, encouraging him to keep going. The times when he took too much damage and somehow returned to HQ, fully repaired. It was coming together.

"Of course," X rubbed his chin with a pensive thought, "I wouldn't be here if it were not for him. So, did he come up with the plan to use these bodies to counter the infection?"

"Correct," Gate confirmed, "It was Dr. Light's idea. Dr. Ciel pitched in with how to execute the plans while Dr. Doppler and I assisted with the reconstruction and conversion. We should be able to complete the conversion within 12 hours or so."

"That's a small victory," Palette chirped with a smile.

"That still leaves us with this other problem," Zero remarked with a dry tone, "How will we fight the Mavericks at this state?"

"I think this situation is a Godsend," Signas answered, "For one, the situation outside is still in chaos. Though this might be the calm before the storm, we have enough time to prepare, reorient, and reorganize. Gate, what is our estimated time for rearming our best Hunters?"

"In terms of rearming X and Zero, close to six hours," Gate replied after checking his datapad, "Dr. Ciel is working on that particular solution as we speak."

"Good. Palette, I need you to work with the other Navigators in conducting a thorough search. We need to know if there are any survivors and if we can still find a way to save them and salvage the zones they are in."

Palette gave an affirmative nod to Signas's orders.

"As for who to send," Signas paused as he looked at X and Zero, "We are currently understaffed. I would normally send you two but that would leave us handicapped."

"I'll take this mission on," X gave a prompt reply, "Let me know when you need me to sortie."

"Very well. Zero will be on reserve to ensure that we have a Hunter ready to assist whenever possible. This also covers our defensive options."

By then, the Commander realized another problem. Due to how the Hunters have operated as of late, they were working in teams. The sudden drop of available Hunters ended up as a hurdle.

"You will still need a companion to sortie with," Signas commented.

"Take me with you, X."

At that point, the azure Hunter was taken aback by Alia's decision. The clarity in her words bore certainty in them; more evident with the look of determination in her face. This was the partner that continued to support X through all the battles and scramble orders issued to him. The same one that delivered her insights and tactical suggestions as he went through these arduous battles. He felt relieved that she stood out willing. But at that same time, he felt worried about her well-being.

"Are you sure about this, Alia?" Layer asked with concern.

"Yes, I am," Alia answered without wavering, "We did have some basic combat training and weapons as a requirement in joining the Hunters. I also put some hours in those simulations and target range practice, so I can say I am proficient with the buster."

"This might not be the usual scenario that rookie Hunters can take on," Zero added. He turned his gaze towards X, hoping that he would also speak out.

"It's alright, Alia. I can hand-"

"X, I can't let you do this alone." Alia's tone showed how adamant she was. Her expression softened for a bit, "This is a time when we cannot sit back idly. Besides, I am confident that our new batch of Navigators can do well. I can be helpful in other ways too, mind you."

Signas and Gate could only smile at this point. Gate found this amusing, noting how Alia still had that stubbornness. As for Signas, her determination may have opened up new possibilities for her position.

"Well, I suppose that settles it," the Commander spoke with authority, "Alia, you will join X as part of his squad. I assume you know the risks that comes with being on the field, especially in this particular situation. Everyone, get to your stations and make the necessary preparations. Be on standby for possible scramble orders. This meeting is now adjourned."

* * *

**Observation Deck, ****Hunter HQ, Abel City, ****2200**** hrs.**

With the meeting long done, everyone has gone back to their respective departments to prepare. Zero went off to the training room to practice and reorient himself. Layer and Palette resumed their duties in the Command Room as they went on with their duties as Navigators, but this time with the added task of leading the other Navigators in monitoring the current status that everyone is in. Gate went back to the R&D Lab to work with the rest of the department.

Due to this situation, the Observation Deck seemed to be a great spot in case one desires to be alone, especially with how busy the whole facility is with the current situation. At this hour, Alia found it fitting to head there. Staring at the view outside, the presence of the protective field gave out this rather breathtaking view. Amidst the thick fog comprised of the nanomachine virus and the degree of distortions, the field stood out like an aurora warding off this strange miasma. As she turned towards the sky above, she noticed a startling sight.

It was the night sky, clear with the stars shining brightly. Yet it was framed by the cylindrical field of energy projected from the base. This surreal image felt calming for her, granting a sense of clarity to let her look back on her thoughts. With a bitter smile she looked on and muttered with disdain.

"What was I thinking?" Alia whispered. Her face bore a shade of red upon realizing how embarrassing her actions were, "Going on an outburst like that. I know it would be risky to let him go alone but saying it that way? What did I get myself into now?"

"Alia?" She nearly jumped upon hearing her name.

She looked on towards the door and saw X. He had a gentle smile on his face as he approached her. His arms were inside the pockets of his coat, noting how cold it has gotten.

"X," Alia gave a nervous laugh as she sighed in relief, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was wondering where you went," X smiled as he joined her on the deck, leaning on one of the railings, "Mind if I join you here?"

"Feel free," she answered as she looked up at the sky once again. This prompted X to look up as well, noticing the strange scenery on that evening.

"It looks beautiful. Even at a time as chaotic as this," he uttered with a wistful tone.

A pregnant pause followed, letting the two gaze at the view around them for a bit longer. Alia remained silent for a bit as she looked at X. She noticed how he had a rather serene expression on him, despite the countless hardships faced. This was the same Hunter that she assisted through all the missions they took. To gaze at him up close with no one else around them felt special for her. Despite this, she felt rather guilty.

If there was one thing she felt guilty about, it was how she deemed herself selfish. But is she truly selfish to wish for X to be free of worry and harm? In her mind, she knew it wasn't the case. Though at this point, it was almost a question to her intentions. Her train of thought broke at the sound of his voice.

"Alia, thank you," X said to her. His voice was close to a whisper.

Curious as to what this was for, she asked, "For what?"

"For deciding to join me on the field in case we do a sortie," he replied, "I know you meant well with your decision."

"Yeah, I can't let you go out there alone," she explained as she began to weave an excuse, "I realize that I was being rather foolish. I know I can help you best as your Navigator but I can't let you go there alone. Not after this whole incident."

"That's why I am thanking you, Alia," X looked at her with a smile.

Alia felt her chest knot up from his countenance, now forlorn. While his smile seemed sweet, his eyes betrayed his true emotion. It had a hint of both sadness and fear. It looked weary.

"To be honest, I'm scared now," he spoke after taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, "I felt that I would go into battle alone once more. I felt that I failed my duty with this crisis starting up. There might even be unaccounted casualties out there while this new, unknown threat looms about."

Her heart began to ache. This Hunter who fought for his beliefs looked more like a fearful child now. The facade that he wore was gone. Before her now was a young man in both guise and heart. To think this was the same warrior that saved the world more than once.

"X, I realized that I might not be the optimal choice here as your companion," Alia spoke as she reached for his hand, letting her fingers rest against his skin, "I don't know if I'll be able to help you properly compared to when I was backing you up as a Navigator."

"You stepped up and chose to join me," X replied as he brought his hand to meet hers, letting both their fingers weave together, "That alone is enough for me."

A cold breeze rushed past the pair, causing X's scarf to dance in the wind. Alia noticed how cold it has gotten, causing her to inch closer to him.

"X, I hope you don't mind," she whispered. She could feel her chest pound hard; her face now flushed. At this point, her head is now pressed against his chest. His long coat and his body heat provided solace for her against the cold evening.

"Oh, my apologies," X stammered with a chuckle, "It's gotten chilly. We could go back inside if you wa-"

"Not yet," Alia objected as nuzzled a bit. X chose to resign on that thought as he held her close.

She seemed docile and delicate, a far cry from the professional and academic atmosphere that she exudes. The moment that she looked up at him, their eyes met. He could see her demure expression up close. He could read her lips up close, let alone hear her voice as she let out a soft and stifled voice.

"X," she softly asked, "Will you have me?"

He could feel his chest pound hard, to the point that he could hear it. He tried to put words together but they all fell short. All he could do is stare at her. It would be rude to leave her like this, to remain quiet after a question. With a smile, X could answer one word.

"Yes…"

* * *

**R&D Laboratory****, ****Hunter HQ, Abel City, ****2****30****0**** hrs.**

On one of the terminals in the facility, a particular researcher continued to input data with her dexterous fingers. Her pink headgear with white accents gleamed amidst the darkness, acting as a contrast to her long blond hair. With a final keystroke, she leaned back against the chair as the visor slid back. Wearing a smile, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Looks like this system is complete," she giggled at her sign of triumph.

On her terminal screen, it showed curious objects. Two of the windows showed the information regarding X and Alia. On the message box, it had an interesting update.

**Synchronization Rate: 100%**

**System Match: Compatible**

* * *

**A/N:**

My apologies if this chapter seemed a bit longer than the previous one. The more I wrote, the more I realized that there's a lot to tackle here. I'm trying to take this a step at a time, though, as I tried to establish the premise of this fic. Looks like the story is beginning to take shape.

The next chapter might take me longer as I'll be out of town as of this posting. I'll try to write while I'm there and get the next chapter ready.

Also, I'm considering the idea of updating my other fics (namely Paranoid Doll: Renunciation). Since I lost the original file, I had to rewrite it. It might be a good thing since I can approach it with a clearer image in mind.

Okay, that's enough from me. I do hope you enjoy this. I'll see you on the next chapter.

Sydney Grise.


	3. Transference

**Singularity Paradox**

**III. ****Transference**

**R&D Laboratory, Hunter HQ, Abel City, 0000 hrs.**

At this hour, the night has been pretty quiet. Although the sounds that appeared inconsequential were the occasional beeps and hums from the various machines in the facility. The change of shifts between the researchers happened an hour ago as a new batch of helpers and workers take over. Despite this fact, Douglas knew his day was far from over.

Just like the rest of the personnel in the HQ, he also went through the conversion. Being one of the first few to take on the conversion, his appearance matched his original body. He still appeared stout but this did not hamper his capabilities at all as a mechanic and as an asset to the R&D Division. Clad in olive green overalls, he lifted his goggles up and let it rest on his forehead as it pushed up his ginger hair back. With that, he gave a sigh of accomplishment.

"Whew, never thought we would finish this in the nick of time," he remarked with a satisfied grin, "What do you think, Dr. Doppler?"

Standing nearby was a scholarly gentleman advanced in age, evidenced by the gray hair and beard that he sports. He was garbed in a white labcoat. Underneath it was an outfit consisting of a lavender shirt, a yellow-striped necktie, and a pair of dark trousers. With his fingers rubbing against his chin in thought, he gave his opinion.

"This should work out for the hardware," Dr. Doppler remarked as he looked at the machines in question, "Although we will need Dr. Ciel and Gate for their expert opinions."

The items in question appear to be cylindrical pods that appear to house a single Reploid each. There are a few others still in progress with the various mechanics and researchers working on them. With its design, it appears to be fully enclosed.

"Which reminds me," the elder scientist mused, "Where are they?"

"Dr. Ciel will be here in a few minutes," Gate's voice caused Dr. Doppler and Douglas to look back. He sauntered towards the pair, hands still inside the pockets of his coat, "She still has to put in a few finishing touches to ensure this system works smoothly."

"I guess we can excuse that," Dr. Doppler voiced his agreement before changing the topic, "So, what do you think of the pods?"

"If I would voice my personal opinion, they seem to be more like cryogenic pods with protective features," Gate voiced his observation as he looked at the pods, "Are you sure these were the specs and parameters that Dr. Ciel mentioned?"

"Yup," Douglas answered, "Down to the letter."

This reply made Gate look at the data tablet he had in hand. On its display were the detailed specifications and features that each pod would have, noting how it would function towards a collective whole.

"Let's see here," he perused at the list, "Most of the features seem to be geared towards preservation and setting up failsafe measures. Have we gone too fragile?"

"Either that or she's being cautious," Dr. Doppler replied, "Taking every form of discretion possible before testing out this system. I cannot fault her for that one, especially after knowing what this new system is capable of doing."

"You have a point there," Gate looked over the plans on the tablet. The screen now has the image of the whole system, noting the placement of the pods in relation to the main engine. "Douglas, I need you to run the diagnostics. We need to have at least some of these operational before any possible sorties pop up."

"Roger that, Doc."

* * *

**Command Room****, Hunter HQ, ****Abel City, ****0000 hrs.**

The sound of beeps and hums from the terminals filled the room as the Navigators and Analysts stationed in the Command Room continued with their tasks that night. At the moment, Commander Signas was not present in the room. Despite this momentary absence, Layer and Palette led the rest of the personnel in the room in a coordinated paradigm.

On Palette's side, she led her fellow Navigators to conduct a sweep on other locations, searching for possible distress signals as well as lapses in the global jamming that was taking place. The hope they have was to find places that may have survivors that they can coordinate with, as well as remnants among the various Maverick Hunters and Repliforce Units that remain unaccounted for. The team clung on to hope, evident in how these Navigators took on the task without ceasing.

As for Layer, she coordinated with her team of Analysts in checking on other details regarding the virus and its origins. She was thankful for Alia's efforts when she made her analysis on the virus's nature. Recalling how it operates and proliferates, she continues to check on the origin of the plague. As her companions continue to search for more information and clues, Layer focused on the footage recorded during the Carrier Mechaniloid mission that they took previously.

She held a keen eye on the screen as the video showed the very enemy that X fought. On a separate window was the data involving the subject. So far, the information relating to the unknown Maverick still remains a mystery to her, leaving the data as temporary estimates on the file. However, she was able to get the name of the unknown from the exchange of words captured in the footage: Platina Alpha.

Something puzzled her as she put the events on repeat, taking note of every detail uttered. It was clear that the culprit was there, but the nature remains unknown. As it is, the data she currently has in hand could only do so much.

"I will really need more data on that Maverick," Layer mused, "Or at least a sample."

"FOUND IT!" Palette's voice snapped Layer out of her train of thought, letting the purple-haired Navigator turn to her younger counterpart.

She was about to voice her annoyance at Palette's sudden outburst when she heard the younger Navigator set her findings on the main monitor. At this point, everyone in the Command Room can see the flashing dot with the coordinates listed on the tag beside it.

"Call the Commander," Layer told the Navigator nearest to her. At this point, she could only stare at the huge screen. This was something they cannot ignore.

* * *

**Meeting Room, Hunter HQ, Abel City, 0200 hrs.**

After hearing the news, Commander Signas called for the ones that participated in the previous meeting. This time, there were two more members that joined in as they now sit among them at the table. Gate took a seat across Palette, taking a spot beside Zero. Meanwhile, beside him was Dr. Doppler. As for the one beside Alia was a girl around her teenage years, garbed in pink. Her long blonde hair was bound in a high ponytail. What made her rather different was the fact that compared to everyone else, she was human.

"Everyone, glad that you came in on such short notice," Signas started with the meeting, "This time, we have the other two members that will join us in the R&D Department. Kindly introduce yourselves, please."

"I am Dr. Doppler," the elder scientist started, "I specialize in researching and developing anti-virus programs and countermeasures. Although I would still be hounded by my errors in the past, I am thankful to X and Zero for saving me. Right now, I'm working on figuring out a means to counter this new virus strain."

"I'm glad you're alive and well, Dr. Doppler," X replied with a smile, "It is a pleasure to have you with us."

The young girl in pink snapped her fingers as a wisp-like projection zipped out from her. It flew around for a bit before it settled on hovering beside her. The ones in the room, save for Gate and Dr. Doppler who remained calm, were both startled and on edge. She giggled for a bit as she introduced herself.

"Oh, forgive me if I startled you like that," she apologized before she continued with her introduction, "I am Dr. Ciel. As you would notice, I am human. I'm here to assist with the R&D Department with my specialty in studies regarding Cyberspace. This here is my companion…"

As Ciel motions to her shoulder, the wisp-like being began to manifest amidst the flashes of energy and swirling data. It took on a somewhat humanoid form, despite it still being rather tiny in appearance. Its body bore shades of pink and the occasional white, as well as bearing a resemblance to Dr. Ciel due to how it had tufts of blonde hair. One noteworthy feature to the being was the pair of wings that it bore, though it appeared more of a cross between pixie wings and machinery. With a chuckle and a smile, the being made a quick pirouette before bowing with a curtsy.

"This one here is Pascale," Dr. Ciel continued, "A Cyber-Elf. Though she would like to be called Passy."

The three Navigators found themselves adoring the cuteness of the Cyber-Elf, while X and Zero looked at it with intrigue and interest. Gate found himself amused at the creature, as he would begin to regard it as such. After which, the Cyber-Elf hovers back to Dr. Ciel's side.

"Does that Cyber-Elf have any connection to why we are here today?" Zero asked.

"In a way, yes." she replied as she motioned to Signas, "But I will have the Commander lead this meeting to the actual agenda at hand."

With a nod, Signas takes over and starts the meeting.

"Thank you, Dr. Ciel. With that out of the way…"

The center of the table flashes a holographic image of the world. On this bluish sphere, a notable red dot was flashing on a spot within the Northern Hemisphere. In this case, the red dot was somewhere within Far East Asia.

"At 0020 hrs, our sensors managed to detect a signal within Far East Asia," Signas reported the situation, "With thorough testing and analysis, we noticed that the signals can go clearly in terms of communication. It was at this point that we were able to receive a distress call."

Palette motioned her hand towards the projection as it showed a small display window with the video image of the distress message. Though the quality was grainy and distorted at best, it was still capable of showing the background and the Reploid transmitting the distress call. This one looked like one of the uniformed personnel, evident by the fatigues. As to which side the person was from, this remains unclear until….

"_...This is __the Maverick Hunters Far East __HQ__. Callsign Kilo 1 Tango 1 9…" _the static was too strong but the rest of the message seems to be clear, with the audio still underlined with noise. The message continued playing after it repeated and announced its callsign and code.

"_We are besieged by Mavericks. The city has turned into a warzone—managed to take a number of civilians into the base to take shelter. Requesting for backup from Main HQ. We won't last much lon—"_

At that point, the message was cut by white noise. Zero kept a stoic expression, though he has an inkling to how dire the situation has gone. X balled his fists, keeping his composure to hold his emotions back. Palette whisked her hand again and this time, another file was opened for everyone to view.

"The message also came with an attached file with the full details of the report," Palette continued, "It contained the logs and logistics of the base, as well as the current situation of the city. While it would be heartless to say this but...it might be too late for Far East HQ."

"Assume the worst, huh?" X spoke in a hushed tone.

"Although we can still turn the situation around," Signas answered as he brought out the logistics of the Main HQ, "We may be understaffed but we may still be able to send our forces there."

"How are we going to do that?" Zero asked, "From what I recall, the virus and the thick miasma also carries a powerful jamming signal that hinders any form of transmission or teleportation?"

"Allow me to answer that," Dr. Ciel raised her hand as a separate image appears. This time, it was holographic image of a machine with cylindrical pods surrounding a floating sphere. "With our combined efforts and the available resources within this facility, we were able to create a system that can send our best Hunters remotely."

More projected images appear as the diagrams show the details of the machine's operation, to which Dr. Ciel goes into detail.

"Currently, our Hunters are unable to operate at full combat capacity due to the bodies that we all have. With that in mind, the Hunters will enter the Pod and be subjected into a state of Cyberspace Transference. In this state, they manifest as a digitized projection of themselves through this method. It is almost akin to this Cyber-Elf. Though in this case, you would be as tangible as you are now."

"What this means is that you will be in a deep-dive state," Gate explains further, "I have heard of this. While convenient, the risks are quite high when they take lethal damage in that state."

"When the mind dies, so does the body," Dr. Ciel stated in a grim tone, "Which is why we also considered setting up some failsafes to prevent this from happening. Each Pod has four failsafe countermeasures called EX Bodies. When the subject takes lethal damage, they are forcibly dematerialized to prevent further feedback. After which, they will rematerialize in a safe zone. If all four EX Bodies are all used up, they have to be recalled or they will die."

X and Alia began to see how risky the system is, knowing the fact that they will be the first to step into the field. The Cyber-Elf zipped towards X and then to Alia.

"Don't worry, Ciel will keep you alive," she comforted.

"Thank you, Passy," Alia smiled, hoping to hide her distress.

"Now, this method has another advantage that you can use," Dr. Ciel resumed, "You can use Cyberspace as your passageway for teleportation towards the area in question. This Datashifting should allow you to sortie without issue and conduct your mission."

Commander Signas nods at the female scientist as he takes over the briefing.

"X, Alia, here are your orders," Signas spoke with authority as he outlined the objectives, "Once you Datashift towards the Far East, scout the area and check on the fate of the Maverick Hunters Far East Base. Secure the area and look for survivors. Eliminate any Maverick that you come across but prioritize on surviving and fortifying. There might be updates to your objectives and we'll send you back-up whenever possible."

"Roger!" the pair rose from their seats and saluted, affirming the order.

"Everyone, man your stations," Signas rose from his seat as he ordered, "Maverick Hunters, Scramble!"

* * *

**Cyberspace Transference Facility, Hunter HQ, Abel City, 0215 hrs.**

For some reason, X felt naked. It might have been due to the fact that he had to change outfits and to prepare for battle. However, the uniform supplied felt a bit different from usual. Unlike the set of clothes he wore earlier, this suit that he wore hugged his body in a skintight manner. One striking similarity, however, was the color scheme that this suit carried. It bore the shades of blue and cyan that his combat armor had before.

If X felt any stranger, so did his companion Alia. Taking a glance at her, he noticed how well the suit captured her figure well. It was also skintight, following every curve and contour. The colors also matched how she appeared before with the red and coral shades on her suit. Her blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders, framing her face well enough for X to feel rather flushed.

"X, Alia, this way," Dr. Ciel's voice caught the pair's attention as she led them towards the Cyberspace Transference Machine.

A number of the personnel assisted with the boarding procedures. It did not take long for X and Alia to find the Pods, which lay reclined while facing the central sphere. The staff motioned the pair to board the Pods assigned to them, helping them ease in towards the recesses and to align with the circuit points.

The urgency of the moment made the events feel like a blur to him. It was too much to process at the time as he entered the pod and saw the hatch lower on him. He was soon engulfed and isolated. The only source of illumination in the pod were the pulsating terminal circuit lines on his pod. It was then that he saw a display window appear before him.

On the details shown were his vitals and energy levels. He also saw Alia's vitals and energy levels as well. As he thought about what he will bring, another display window opened. This time, it showed his arsenal of weapons. It was then that he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey X, we're back in action, huh?" It was Douglas, their nigh tireless mechanic. This made the lad smile.

"Douglas, glad to see you're adjusting well," Alia spoke this time, to which X noticed that they were being addressed in a collective channel.

"Alia, too?" Douglas remarked in surprise, "Now that's an interesting outcome. Listen, your arsenal is linked together in such a way that what X can use, Alia can access to a certain degree. Dr. Ciel told me the details and apparently, you will be using the same loadout for the whole mission. We have the essentials in there, so you're using four Energy Subtanks to keep you folks in good condition."

"Looks like we'll be good for survival," X remarked with a chuckle.

"Yup," Douglas added, "As for your weaponry, we had to retrieve the weapons database and ensure everything is saved. So far, we're only able to get your loadout from your debut mission. Weapons, Armor Parts and all."

"That's nostalgic," X commented as his thoughts trailed off.

"Normally, we would be able to send up to a maximum of five Hunters," Dr. Ciel commented, "But with the way things are and how urgent this situation is, we can only send the two of you. Hopefully, we would be able to provide you back-up by sending another Hunter to join you by the time you find a secure area. We will guide you once you arrive."

"Understood," Alia answered while X nodded.

"Alright, commence with the Datashift sequence."

The machine began to hum as the sphere lit up. The rings on the sphere began to spin in a slow manner. With the staff working on the sequence, the system began to start up as the procedure is underway.

"Starting Transference Engine. Setting Power Stabilization."

"Commencing Vitals Diagnostics for Subjects X and Alia. Condition Green."

"Inputting Coordinates. Locked On."

"Cyberspace Pathway, Open."

Dr. Ciel looks on as the floor that housed the Cyberspace Transference Engine turned into a tinge of blue from the energy emanating from the machine. It was at this point that in her human life, her accomplishments come to life and that it may save both humanity and Reploids alike.

"Datashift commencing in 3….2….1….ENGAGE!"

* * *

_The two subjects felt their consciousness being tugged away from their bodies. It was as if they were pulled from behind. The inertia of that pull felt like they were being pulled upwards, the image of their surroundings supporting this sensation. _

_What they now perceive is a winding tunnel of light snaking through countless obstacles as __flashes of prismatic light rush past them. Unsure if the young man was being pulled by an unseen current or if he was flying, he looked around and found a familiar figure drifting along with him. This feminine figure caught his attention, especially her blonde hair that danced with the current. He could only move on instinct as he reached out to her._

_He noticed that she was also reaching back. If only he could be a bit closer._

_His hand managed to grab hold of hers, causing him to pull her close. She brought her arms around him in an embrace before the current pulled them faster and further into the light._

_The last image they both had of each other were the smiles they wore before being bathed in white._

* * *

**City Ruins, Far East Region, 0220 hrs ACST**

It was still the dead of night, the darkness bearing a dreary image to the fate of this city. Flames raged and burned without any sign of ceasing. Craters and other forms of wreckage stood commonplace along with various debris scattered along the ground. Most of the infrastructure took immense damage and at first glance, not a sign of life was found.

This very sight was what welcomed X and Alia as the flash subsided. Alia gasped at this spectacle. Despite witnessing similar levels of devastation while she manned her terminal back in HQ, this one gave off a different sensation to her.

"Horrible…" Alia muttered her lament.

X grimaced as he stepped forward. He exercised caution in every step, eyes scanning the area for any possible threat. As he turned to face Alia, he noticed that she was not garbed in the suit that they wore back in HQ. Instead, it was more reminiscent of combat uniform used by human soldiers. The black top that Alia wore had three-quarter sleeves, while he noticed the belts and holsters on the shoulder and waist. This outfit paired off with a pair of black gloves, a gray pleated skirt, with which she seemed to have black leggings underneath, as well as a pair of boots.

For a quick look in comparison, X looked at himself and noticed the same details. The top, the gloves, and the footwear matched similarly with Alia. Though for the bottoms, he had a pair of gray trousers instead. This made him dismiss the thought that they were clad in standard-issued uniform.

"I find it funny that I realized this now," X rubbed his temples at the realization, "Alia, we have to move quickly."

Alia could only give a nod as the pair began walking. The pathway before them was through an alleyway that was leading towards a wider road. As soon as they reached the end of that path, they were welcomed by a more grisly sight.

Before them was the sight of the burning city. Aside from the wreckage, a number of infected Reploids shambled along the road. The damage on their bodies was severe as some have corroded parts and others even have limbs missing. Their eyes glowered with a fiery red glint, filled with malice and madness. If one would see these among humans, it would be akin to the legends and tales of the undead roaming without hopes of reprieve.

By instinct, X knew what was needed. His fears that stemmed back since the Zero Nightmare Incident began to haunt him once more. The sight of innocent civilians, whether human or Reploid, being victimized and arriving far too late. It was a scenario that he wished it never repeated. Now, it returned to a massive degree as these Reploids shambled in approach, seeing both he and Alia as potential prey.

Alia glanced at X and noticed this fear. She recognized this horror, as she also felt the same terror. It was then that she wanted to take action yet realized one thing.

"Wait, are we armed at all?" she muttered the question, not realizing she thought it out loud.

Before she could even receive an answer, the pair felt a sudden vibration from their sides. This made X and Alia look at their belts and there, they saw this foreign device clipped to their side. The trinket appeared to be color-coded, with X recognizing his armor colors. Alia noticed that her device carried her armor colors as well. Before they could even react, an audio-visual prompt manifested.

_**Maverick Signals Detected**_

_**Combat Mode Initialize**_

_**Crystallization Rate: 25%**_

The pair noticed the swirling rings of energy and data circling around their dominant arms. X saw the rings moving outward from his elbow and down to his fingers. He watched his arm get covered by what appeared to be azure plating. By the time it reached his hand, a grip and a trigger mechanism began to form. He held it by instinct as one finger laid at the ready inside the trigger ring while the rest wrapped up on the grip before his hand was fully covered.

At this point, X witnessed his signature weapon taking form. He looked at Alia and noticed she was also armed in the same way, although her buster carried her signature colors of red and coral. X also noticed the HUD showing in his vision, reflecting his vitals and energy levels while Alia's was also displayed below his. He recognized this very sensation.

He was ready for battle.

"Alia," X called out as he stood at a combat-ready stance.

"What is it?" Alia replied, noticing the circumstances they are in. She stood at the ready, as well.

"I'll take care of you," X stated as his eyes were tracking the number of shambling Mavericks on the streets, "Do you have my back?"

Alia felt her pulse quicken as she heard his words. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes, I do."

"Keep up with me, alright?" X glanced at her once more, this time with a confident smile.

She gave a prompt nod in response. X raised his buster and took aim.

"MISSION START!" he yelled as it signaled the pair to take the first move.

X started rushing forward with his buster aimed at one of the incoming targets, firing in three-round bursts. He noticed how he can take out one of the shambling Mavericks in a couple of shots. Noticing this, he continued with the strafing maneuver while hoping to cut open a path towards a wider area.

Alia was not far behind, matching X's pace. With her buster, she was also doing the same approach with unleashing three-round bursts at the ones coming close. Covering X's rear side, Alia kept with blasting these shambling hostiles. The pace in the pair's steps were in sync for the most part, reflecting the strategies covered in one of their training exercises. While seeing that their strategy proved effective, the Navigator-turned-Combatant could not afford to lower her guard. She kept a mental count on the number of Mavericks charging at them.

"X, I can see about close to 20 remaining," Alia stated as she charged her buster. As soon as it hit the first tier, she let loose a bluish-white energy bolt that flew towards one of the zombie-like Mavericks. Its power was enough to pierce through her target that it flew towards another Maverick behind it, destroying both in the process.

"Alright, we'll use Charged Shots by intervals," X answered with his strategy, "Cover me while I charge up."

"I'm on it," Alia replied as she continued unleashing a barrage of uncharged buster shots.

The burst fire method that she used was capable of taking down five more that were closing in. It was then that she heard X's voice, cuing her on their next action.

"Alia, charge your buster now," X yelled as he took aim at the dense number of Mavericks. Noting that his charge was at the second tier, he fired a larger shot that easily consumed close to seven of them.

Heeding his word, Alia started charging her buster. X took the reins of providing cover fire as he went on with firing more uncharged shots in rapid succession, taking out three more with it. Alia noticed the energy levels of her buster displayed on her HUD, noting how it has flashed as it reached two tiers (the maximum level that she could achieve with her weapon). It was then that Alia took aim at another dense group of Mavericks closing in on them.

As she released the charged projectile, the projectile rushed in with fury as a larger shot went on to consume the remaining Mavericks. As the blast hit the nearby building, she saw the energy dissipate. As the dust settled, there was not a single enemy in sight.

"Clear," Alia stated as she kept her buster aimed at the general direction in front of her.

"Clear," she heard X spoke, noting how he was there behind her.

"Good, we'll have to keep our weapons at the ready," X continued as he lowered his buster, easing up from the tense moment that occurred earlier, "We don't know what's coming for us."

"Whew, that was something," Alia commented as she also lowered her buster. As she raised her free hand, she began to project a holographic image of a map. It showed the layout of the city, making her take note of the possible routes that can lead them towards the Far East HQ. "Let me see if I can find us a path that can take us to HQ."

The young man fell silent as he gazed at the sight of the burning buildings. The infernal cityscape reminded him of a strange image that he had earlier that evening.

* * *

_Fire. Amidst darkness, there was only fire. This inferno raged for the damned, for the condemned that fell before his hand. They seethe and wail at the fate dealt upon them, the punishment meted for their actions. The countless voices had only one thought for that matter._

_Hate. _

_Loathing._

_Malice._

_Vengeance._

_As the young man stood, he found himself surrounded by the rising multitude. They stand a horde of vengeful souls, materializing in their previous forms. They varied in shape but he recognized them well. The most unsettling thing image were the eyes that glowed with a sinister light._

_The fallen that surround him bore the images of the foes the young man defeated. They were the ones branded for death. The ones that the Hunter slew with his own hand. They desired one thing as they marched._

"_We desire your death, Hunter…"_

"_Mega Man X, you shall die!"_

* * *

"X, is something wrong? X!"

The Maverick Hunter was stirred awake from his reverie. Right before him was a beautiful face that easily recognized.

"Oh, sorry about that, Alia," he replied, "I was spacing out a bit."

"I thought I was the rookie here," she pouted, "We better get moving before those things come for us again."

Unsure if it was a fleeting dream or a portent of what is to come, X sauntered off with his partner leading the way. They continued to follow the path laid out by the mapping system, noting the route as well as the signals of Mavericks nearby. Right now, the mission seemed precarious, especially with just two operatives active.

All the pair could do now is fulfill their duty as soon as possible. They cannot afford to fail this mission, this city, and this world that they protect.

* * *

**Notes:**

_ACST - _Abel City Standard Time. This method of timekeeping is used for purposes of keeping the time synchronized between areas, with Abel City as the reference point. This is mainly due to having the main Maverick Hunters HQ based in Abel City.

**A/N:**

And here we are, the third Chapter. We finally transition from the HQ towards the Field for their first mission together. This was a struggle to write as on one end, I want to dive into the action. On the other end, I want to maintain a proper pace with the events. I hope I pulled it off right.

With the madness of the COVID-19 Pandemic all over the world, I pray that you keep safe and stay healthy. From where I am at, we're exercising Enhanced Community Quarantine. Stay safe, everyone. Let's hope we pull through this one.

I'll see you on the next chapter, where we finally get into the action.

Sydney Grise


	4. Incineration

**Singularity Paradox**

**IV. Incineration**

**Command Room, Hunter HQ, Abel City, 0220 hrs.**

"Datashift in progress. Bitstream Stable."

"Vitals and Energy Levels at 100%. Subjects still in transit."

"Cyberplane Energy Flux Stabilizing. Subjects Alia and Mega Man X are now in location."

"Good," Commander Signas remarked with his arms crossed against his chest. With a watchful eye, he monitored the whole Datashift process as the pair head for Far East HQ, "Establish a clear transmission line and continue to track their progress."

As this went on, Zero stood by near the Commander, also observing the mission as it unfolds. This was the first time they sent Hunters using a new methodology and system, virtually untested until today. He watched on with a keen eye, while wondering what was going on inside Signas's mind.

Zero knows his friend is taking risks as he and Alia marched on. This was nothing new. All he could think of is the safety of his closest friends.

"Signas, are you sure this will work?" Zero asked in a low tone. It was hard to discern if this was out of worry and concern, or out of skepticism.

"I hope it does work," Signas replied, not breaking his gaze from the screen, "I know it is a gamble to send X alone and to have Alia on the field. If were in better circumstances, you would be out there as well, but we don't know how this will affect you. Nevertheless, it is an opportunity that we cannot afford to ignore."

"Even bringing Gate and Dr. Doppler on board?" Zero remarked, trying to make a fair point on the matter.

"The same could be said with you, Zero," Signas answered with a calm yet thought-provoking retort, "What you three have in common is in the weight of your sins. You may not say it but you have a heavy burden on your shoulders. Both Dr. Doppler and Gate saw an opportunity to redeem themselves and they took it. The same way you fight and seek redemption by throwing yourself into a battlefield without any regard of your life."

Zero fell silent afterwards. Come to think of it, Signas had a point. The blonde-haired Hunter looked on as he watched the info displayed on the main monitor. At that point, the feed shows X and Alia's progress in their mission. Their movements and their coordination shows how the pair have been adapting to the situation at hand. Signas spoke once more.

"Zero, I have my watchful eye on all of you. I won't let any of you die. Not on my watch," Zero caught Signas's words, causing him to look at the Commander with a hint of surprise. For once, he noticed how the Commander had a fatherly tone to it, "Be ready. Once we have an available Cyberspace Transference Pod, get ready for sortie. You'll be their backup."

"Right…" Zero faced the screen and watched the mission events unfold.

* * *

**City Ruins, Far East Region, 0225 hrs ACST**

Almost a horde of derelict-looking Mavericks shambled and shuffled towards the pair. It has begun to come up as a problem for X and Alia, noting that these ghoul-like Mavericks block their path. A few more and they would reach the exact location of the HQ. X began to check the rest of his arsenal as it flashed on his HUD, revealing the eight other weapons he was armed with. A prompt appeared with a progress counter, two ticks away before completion. As he checked, he noticed something interesting.

The Special Weapons have the Charge Feature activated. Before he could pick a weapon, the HUD displayed another prompt that refreshed all the information displayed. This time, he noticed his buster change its appearance.

At this point, the blue plating was replaced with a different color scheme. The whole body of his buster was now white, bearing black and red lines with a red circle on both sides. The lines then stretch on towards the muzzle of the buster, now sporting red on the trims. There were also four notable points around the buster. X recognized this particular buster model as he recalled what Double mentioned prior to their Datashift.

"Good, looks like we can take them on." X commented as he checked his HUD again. Shuffling through the other eight weapons, he picked one that could work against a horde. "Homing Torpedo. Good, still have about 56 shots with this. Alia, pick any of the weapons that can help with our assault here."

She noticed how X began to gather energy for the charged shot. At that point, she checked her HUD and picked out the first thing that comes up. "I'll use Shotgun Ice, then. Should slow them down, at least."

With a meticulous aim, she launched a frozen shard towards the middle section of the shambling horde. The projectile breaks off and sent a spray of other ice shards towards the nearby targets, causing each one to freeze in place. Seeing that this attack is doing its wonders, she fired another one at a different target. The same effect began to occur.

"X, is it charged up yet?" Alia asked as she took aim towards another group. Firing a third ice shot at another group, she took a mental note of her weapon energy levels.

"Thank you for waiting," X replied as his targeting system locked on six specific areas, "Homing Torpedo, GO!"

A salvo of six drone-like missiles zipped out of his buster. They had a strange resemblance to fish, namely piranhas. These missiles flew towards the frozen groups, destroying them as they exploded. Seeing that their areas have cleared off, X noticed wisps of energy floating out of the wreckage. Before he could say anything, these flew towards the buster arms of the two Hunters.

"What was that?" Alia wondered as she checked her HUD for more information. It was then that she noticed the Weapon Energy on her Shotgun Ice was back to full. "It restocked our Weapon Energy."

"I guess we won't be worrying about ammunition then," X commented as he took a look around, "But we better be prudent in using these weapons."

"Agreed," Alia answered as she checked her mapping system. This time, the route they were following noted the distance of their objective. "It looks like we're getting closer now. But…"

She paused as she analyzed the map further. A dense grouping of Maverick signals congregated on their destination. It was an alarming discovery.

"We need to clear those Mavericks, and fast." X knew what Alia was about to say. This time, he started to charge his buster and ran towards the group.

Alia watched him head to the scene. Knowing well not to fall behind, she followed suit as she charged her buster and ran.

The Hunters made their approach, rushing towards the horde of Mavericks. These humanoid ones looked different, appearing to be a bit more intact compared to the ghoulish derelicts that they fought earlier. These ones resembled X in some shape or form, likely due to the modular armor that they sported. What made them different was the shape of their heads, hosting but a single eye-like sensor that glowered red. They all raised their arms, taking the shape of busters with energy clips attached to them. X and Alia knew what was coming.

In a united front, the pair of Hunters raised their busters towards the group and released their charged shots. For Alia, a cyan-blue blast of energy was launched towards the horde. It bore a considerable size as it pierced through a huge cluster of buster-wielding Mavericks. X took aim at another group, unleashing a powerful blast of energy. Its power was immense that it created an energy field around him for a brief moment as the projectile took flight. A trio of beams snaked around in a helix and rushed towards the other squad of Mavericks, leaving but a myriad of explosions.

X smiled as he let loose the Spiral Crush Buster, his signature attack from his earlier years as a Maverick Hunter.

"Alia, how does it look over there?" X asked as he scanned the immediate area, buster still aiming at the general direction of the group he obliterated.

"Clear," Alia replied as she looked around, "You?"

"Also Clear," X answered as he lowered his buster.

The weapon changed as it now appeared like a gauntlet, a total mismatch to his uniform. Though instead of the red and white on his buster earlier, it had a blue glove for his hand and a white bracer for the rest. He noticed that Alia also did the same, sporting that same odd mismatch due to how her buster took the form of a gauntlet. Although this time, her hand sports a white glove while the bracer had red and coral.

"So, you actually came here."

X froze on the spot. Chills ran down his spine as he recognized the voice that spoke just now. It was the voice of someone who shouldn't be there at all. The sound of beating wings filled the air as a downward draft kicked up clouds of dust. The pair look up and see a majestic avian warrior descend from the sky. This imposing figure with its beak, humanoid body, clawed feet, and crossed arms gave X an idea on who this aerial warrior was.

"It can't be…" X muttered under his breath, "STORM EAGLE!?"

Alia recognized the name from the records that she browsed through from the Hunter HQ Archives. It was now that she could put a face to a name.

"The same Storm Eagle from the first Sigma Uprising?"

The avian-type Reploid chuckled with the observation.

"You appear to be well-read. But I am not here to fight you," Storm Eagle stated before glancing at the pair. He noticed the peculiarity of their appearance, "Curious. Have you been remodeled, X?"

"I, uh, well, that would be the best way to describe this," X struggled to find the right words, "It is a rather complicated process and it would take a lot of time to explain."

"We better head on inside," Storm Eagle offered as he walked towards the entryway towards the Far East HQ, "At least we won't have to worry about being overwhelmed while we converse."

As the winged Reploid went ahead, the two Hunters followed inside. A good chance for both shelter and regrouping, as well as catching up to what has happened. For now, X and Alia felt the comfort of finding allies in this chaos.

* * *

**Maverick Hunters Far East HQ, Far East Region, 0230 hrs ACST**

The first thing that the pair noticed was how empty and ruined the facility was. Alia looked on with an observant gaze, noting the scorch marks and chipped portions on the walls. X also had a vigilant gaze about him, on a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Noting the amount of debris present, he noticed how there were both pieces of concrete and scrap metal scattered about. The Hunter kept quiet, but he could feel something within him build up. Knowing the horrors of the battlefield firsthand, he has but an inkling to what have transpired.

As Storm Eagle led the pair, they saw another Reploid standing guard by the entrance. X recognized the build and the armor that this particular one sported. He remembered the battle where he saw how sturdy it was. Knowing its bearer, he has an idea on who this gatekeeper was.

"You're back, Eagle," the armored Reploid greeted with a stern tone, "Who are these two humans? Refugees?"

A chuckle left Storm Eagle's lips, "No, Armadillo. These two are actually Maverick Hunters. In fact, the young man here is actually Mega Man X himself."

"Really? I didn't recognize him at all," Armored Armadillo spoke in jest, chuckling at X's appearance, "Anyway, had any luck on finding survivors, Eagle?"

The avian Reploid shook his head, "No distress signals, heat signatures, or anything at all. This city has been incinerated. We might need a wider sweep if we have to confirm the fate of the whole Far East Region."

"That's a no, then," the armored Reploid bowed his head, noting the grim news.

This revelation caught both X and Alia off guard. Chills ran down their spine as that realization came to being. Were they too late in their arrival? Are their efforts for naught?

"Wait, what do you mean by no survivors?" X asked, his voice low and quiet.

"Before you came here, the city was already in flames," Armored Armadillo explained, "The whole city was overrun by Mavericks, all affected by this virus. Aside from those corrupted Reploids, the humans also got caught in the carnage."

"That can't be," Alia lamented.

"I'll need a detailed account of events," X stated with a stern tone, "But first, we have to fortify and set this base online. Are there any functional equipment in there?"

"Yes," Storm Eagle answered, "The laboratory and some of the other machines are still operational. We had that checked earlier."

"There are also some civilians in here as well as uniformed personnel, both Maverick Hunter and Repliforce Soldier alike," Armored Armadillo added, "They were valiant in defending this area. Though they would need medical attention."

"How about logistics?" Alia asked this time, projecting a holographic data window of sorts from her hand.

"Supplies are running low," the armored Reploid answered, "I've been keeping them safe by being the guard dog. But I don't think we'll last long."

"Good," X had a moment of relief upon hearing about there being some survivors in the HQ, "We've been dealt a heavy hand here. Alia?"

"Looks like the Cyberspace Rift is also strong here. Not to mention the signals and energy readings are both high and stable," Alia reported as she checked the readings shown on her data window, "It hits the parameters. We should be able to link up with the Main HQ."

"Alright, let's go inside," X commanded, now looking determined.

Armored Armadillo inputted a sequence on the nearby terminal, causing the doors to open and the lift to come online. The four entered the facility and began descending deeper into the base. The doors began to close as the image of the burning city outside fades behind the obscuring yet protective metal.

* * *

**Command Room, Hunter HQ, Abel City, 0****300**** hrs.**

"Commander, we managed to establish a secure line to Far East HQ," one of the Navigators announced.

"Good. Make sure to stabilize and lock on," Signas replied.

The Navigators on duty began to work on their terminals, following what the Commander ordered. On the main monitor, the status of both Alia and X are still displayed. Seeing their energy levels on the green gave a sense of security to him. But what troubled Signas was the fate of the Far East Region.

"Sir, incoming transmission from Far East HQ," another Navigator reported, "Checking Identification Code. It's X, sir."

"Patch him through and put it on the Main Monitor," Signas ordered.

A window pops up on the main monitor as it shows the video feed in the Far East HQ. On it was X in his black combat uniform. It is still a sight that would require getting used to among the personnel, more so for Layer, Palette, Zero, and Signas.

_"This is X. We managed to secure the Far East HQ,"_ X reported as soon as the line opens up.

"X, Status Report," Signas ordered.

_"We managed to arrive at the Far East Region without any complications,"_ X started with his report, _"We had a few encounters with the Mavericks in the area. We managed to neutralize these threats. Far East HQ itself faced numerous attacks. Although a number of the facilities in this base got destroyed due to the sheer number of attacks."_

"What can you tell us about the Mavericks that you encountered?" Zero asked.

_"They look...ghoulish,"_ X struggled to find the right words. Somehow, what he mentioned made perfect sense, _"The extent of the physical damage caused by the virus was high. Combined with the data corruption on their systems, it's as if they needed to be retired just to put them out of their misery."_

The grim silence took over the Command Room as X described the details. X resumed with his report.

_"Also, there's something else happening here,"_ the young Hunter turned to his left and gave a nod.

X stepped out of view and the one that appeared on screen caused a number of the people in the Command Room to gasp in surprise. Zero recognized the avian features of this Reploid, knowing the appearance of his former partner.

_"This is Storm Eagle, former leader of the Maverick Hunters 7th Airborne Unit,"_ the avian Maverick Hunter started as he stated his rank.

"Eagle?" Zero stated in disbelief, "It can't be. How are you alive after all this time?"

_"Zero, my old friend,"_ Storm Eagle greeted with a chuckle, _"I'm glad you're still alive and active. I will get to that in a bit since that is a different report in of itself."_

"Storm Eagle, I believe this is the first time we've met," Signas spoke this time, taking over the conversation, "I'm Commander Signas. Are there other Hunters with you aside from Alia and Mega Man X?"

_"Well met, Commander. With me is Armored Armadillo, former leader of the 8th Armored Unit. His efforts were instrumental in defending the Far East HQ, ensuring the survival of civilian refugees and the damaged Hunters and Repliforce Soldiers."_

"Survivors? That's good news," Signas smiled, "You have done a great service to the people. Thank you."

_"It has been an honor,"_ Storm Eagle replied, _"Although while we have some survivors here, there are but the fortunate few that we managed to safe. Others were not favored by fate. I scouted various corners of the city but I found none. The other areas were engulfed by both fire and this massive virus fog."_

"I see," Signas began to rub his chin in thought, "We will try to find a way to secure evacuation when possible. Until then, ensure that the area is well-defended that no Maverick can simply break in."

_"Affirmative,"_ Storm Eagle brought his arm against his chest, exercising a salute.

"One more thing before you go," Signas added, remembering Zero's question, "Can you tell us in detail how you and Armored Armadillo came online even after being terminated?"

_"Of course,"_ the avian Hunter answered as he started to narrate in detail, _"When we came online, we were in the courtyard of a grand structure. It didn't look like a military installation or a laboratory for Reploids. Rather, it was more of a castle...no, a Cathedral."_

"A Cathedral…" Signas began to ponder, trying to cross-reference any detail that comes to mind, "I don't think the Far East Region has any sort of structure still standing. It would usually be in the Southeast Region."

_"Indeed, it was peculiar,"_ Storm Eagle continued, _"Including Armadillo and myself, there were eight of us that got reactivated in that area. After an ID scan, I managed to verify that these were the same ones that were with me during the first Sigma Uprising."_

_"Wait,"_ X reacted with a raised voice off-screen, almost close to yelling, _"You mean to tell me the ones that I fought during my first mission?"_

_"That's correct,"_ Armored Armadillo answered, also off-screen, _"That includes Chill Penguin, Launch Octopus, Flame Mammoth, Sting Chameleon, Spark Mandrill, and Boomer Kuwanger."_

_"There's more,"_ Storm Eagle continued, _"There was also a Reploid that I have no information on. Although this one looked like a sort of priest or abbot. He said that he summoned us to this region when the rest of the world was engulfed by the Miasma, as he called it. This city was the only one where the virus fog is at its thinnest, to the point that it was nearly absent."_

_"The numerous Reploids that were caught by the infection ended up going Maverick that their bodies either mutated or degenerated. As for the humans and the other Reploids that survived, they ended up dead or destroyed,"_ Armadillo recounted his experiences, his voice falling in a low and grim tone, _"I fought a number of them after they turned. I was hell-bent in saving others, desiring to enact on a duty that I failed to perform. Apparently, Eagle and I had the same sentiments."_

"Did you manage to get any data on this strange Reploid?" Signas asked. He seemed unfazed, keeping his authority and resolve in place.

_"I have Alia working on that information,"_ X replied, _"We managed to get a few nuggets of information. She will send it to you shortly for analysis."_

_"What troubles me is what he said to us,"_ Storm Eagle grimaced, _"He said we have to choose what we wish to do, even fight among ourselves, if it was for the sake of finding salvation. The other five chose to go Maverick at will, wrecking havoc in various sections of the city. Only Armadillo and I chose to save the people. We were met with opposition by the others."_

Zero found this scenario too peculiar and twisted. He couldn't stand still but he has no means to join in the sortie at that moment.

"Where are they now?" Zero asked.

_"We managed to neutralize Chill Penguin and Launch Octopus,"_ Armored Armadillo answered, finally joining Storm Eagle on screen, _"After another sweep, the other three are out there somewhere. As for this strange Maverick, he might still be in that Cathedral. I think I still have a lock on those coordinates so I'll have X and that girl send the data to you."_

"Thank you," Signas stated. With the current information that he has, he managed to formulate a battleplan, "X, Alia, Storm Eagle, and Armored Armadillo. Here are your orders: Fortify the Far East HQ and ensure that it is defended. We will find a way to resupply you and have you prepared. Once you have done your preparations, you will sortie and terminate those Mavericks. That is all."

At that same moment, all four Hunters responded with a salute. Signas faced Zero this time.

"Zero, I need you to head to prepare for Cyberspace Transference," Signas commanded, "Meet up with Dr. Ciel for further instructions."

The blonde-haired Ace Hunter nodded and exited the Command Room.

* * *

**Maverick Hunters Far East HQ, Far East Region, 0****400**** hrs ACST**

"Just a little more," Alia stated to herself as her fingers ran keystroke after keystroke. The terminal keyboard continued to resound with the numerous input beeps that the Navigator sequenced since the first chance that she entered the lab, "Just a few more patches…"

It has been half an hour after the meeting. The briefing and the other data exchanges happened earlier with new information passed. She compiled the info that she received from Storm Eagle and Armored Armadillo, which she organized and sent as soon as it concluded. Now, she started working on repurposing the surviving equipment with the aid of a few surviving Maverick Hunter personnel.

"_Looks like the readings have stabilized,"_ Dr. Ciel commented on the other line, _"I don't see any anomalies in the Cyberplane Pathway. I think this should be good enough."_

With a sigh of relief, Alia stretched her hands up high. It was a burden that was lifted from her shoulders, making her celebrate for a bit. The labor-intensive act of calibrating and installing the equipment was finally complete. Now came the moment of truth.

"_Alright, Alia. __We'll start sending our first supply crate through the Transerver,"_ Alia can see Dr. Ciel on the monitor as right in the background, Douglas and a few others are rolling in a supply crate. The notable thing on it is its secure binds and placements. _"Are you ready?"_

"Yes," Alia replied. She then turned towards the rest of the personnel around her, "Get ready everyone. We'll start. Commence countdown."

This was the sign that the others were waiting for. As they stood clear of the circular portion on the floor and its surroundings, Alia stood by as she watched the timer count down.

"Commencing Warp Transfer in 5…4…3…2…1…" Alia counted down, "Transfer!"

With a press of a key, the machine began to trigger a flux of energy. The eight light points on the circular area glimmered as they begun to spin in increasing velocity. It ran faster and faster as it formed a ring of energy. On the visual feed showing the facility back in Main HQ, the same phenomenon was observed. It was at this point that the effect became simultaneous.

A flash of light filled the room as a pillar of energy shot upward towards the ceiling mounted component. The crate back in Main HQ was engulfed in light and soon vanished. As the light pillars on both locations dimmed and dissipated, Alia and her companions found a supply crate materialize before them. The energy levels have dropped and fallen into stasis now that the process was complete.

"Checking contents," Alia stated as she approached the crate.

She placed her gauntlet-clad hand on the container, noting how it reacted. Soon, the locking mechanisms began to disengage, allowing the hatch to open and reveal its contents. There it was, a variety of essential supplies such as food and medical equipment, as well as energy packs and components for repairs.

"Dr. Ciel, the Warp Transfer was a success." Alia reported with joy in her voice.

Both sides erupted in relief and celebration as now, they managed to re-establish the base. For Dr. Ciel, it meant that their efforts were not in vain. For her, it meant that her labor came to fruition.

"_Good," _Dr. Ciel smiled at that moment of triumph, _"I'm currently working on some details here. Warping Reploids and humans pose potential risks so we won't do that yet. For now, we'll commence with the resupply efforts."_

"Thank you, Doctor." Alia chimed in gratitude as she began working on the next transfer effort.

By the entrance, X watched Alia from afar as she worked. While she was reliable on the field, it was a delight for him to see her operate at her peak in a controlled facility such as a lab. Her moment of success had him smile wistfully. Somehow, he was grateful that she was there for him.

For now, he stood there with a watchful gaze, almost pensive and relaxed. This is the calm that he needed, even for a moment. As his thoughts dwelt on the things that transpired today, he still clings to the hope that they can resolve the crisis here. Although at that same time, the time to re-establish this sector might be far longer.

"X, there you are," the young man realized that Alia was already in front of him. Her hands were clasped against his, causing him to flush, "Come, Dr. Ciel is looking for you. She wanted to brief you about something."

"Oh...uh, sure. Lead the way," X stuttered, noting how Alia was a little too close when she advised him.

The pair went towards a portion of the facility where a various number of pods were located. There, another terminal was also active with Dr. Ciel shown on the screen.

"Dr. Ciel, you wanted to see me?" the young man asked with a pleasant smile.

"_Yes. Did something good happened?"_ she asked in a teasing tone, to which X gave a sheepish smile. The young scientist continued, _"As you know, the two of you will need to fight in full power. So I have to brief you about a couple of things here. First, about your arsenal. Did you notice anything when you two used it?"_

"There was a sudden refresh cycle on my HUD as if it updated something," X answered as he recounted the skirmish earlier, "It also caused my X Buster to change forms, taking on the same form as the one in my First Armor."

"_That is exactly what I am here to brief you about, X,"_ Dr. Ciel stated as a window opened up on the monitor, showing various details about their current arsenal, _"You see, we managed to get some updates running. While we haven't tested them earlier before you went out, we opted to keep the limiters in place to help us gauge the situation. Seems like you performed well despite of those restraints."_

"You were watching us?" Alia asked flatly, though realizing the situation made her question seem rhetorical.

"_Actually, the whole base was. But that's more of an exaggeration,"_ the female scientist spoke in jest, _"To be accurate, it's more of us in the Cyberspace Transference Facility and the Command Room. So yeah, we're still watching you. I guess you really held your weight there. Good job."_

Unsure of how to react, Alia fell quiet with a blushing face. Whether it was from the praise or from embarrassment, it seemed likely that it was due to both.

"_Anyway, Douglas briefed you before that you share the same loadout but your ammunition is separate. Although you have four Subtanks to ensure you remain stable and remedy any damages you sustain, you have to share it with each other. The good news is that recharging the Subtanks should be easier now."_

"Looks like we have to up our game and act accordingly," X noted as he confirmed the details through his HUD. It does show that the Subtank gauge and the usage parameters were as stated.

"_Now, did you also notice the Crystallization Rate?"_ Dr. Ciel asked, to which the pair simply nodded, _"Well, that was basically the manifestation of your equipment. It also poses a strain on you when the Crystallization Rate is high. It might exhaust you if the rate is at 100% for extended periods of time. But if you cannot help it, go ahead. It should help you materialize your Combat Gear to the point that you appear as your armored versions."_

"So you mean we perform better with 100% Crystallization Rate but with the risk of exhaustion?" Alia remarked, making a mental note of the details, "For how long can we use that form?"

"Currently, the most that you two can do is one hour," a deep, fatherly voice resounded with that answer.

With the pair wondering where the voice came from, a holographic projection began to appear nearby. It was somewhat spectral but familiar, especially to X as he witnessed this more than once. This projected body was clad in a white coat and had a somewhat age and rotund body. With hair and thick beard as white as snow, X easily recognized this figure.

"Father?" he whispered.

"We meet again, X," the sagely apparition greeted, "Although this time, seeing me elsewhere that is not an upgrade capsule might be quite a surprise."

"Dr. Thomas Xavier Light," Alia uttered in marvel, "It's an honor to meet you."

"We finally meet face to face, Alia," Dr. Light smiled warmly in response, "I must thank you for taking care of X."

It was then that he changed the topic right away, upon noticing something subtle signs.

"I see Dr. Ciel reined you in to taking approach that I took," he commented, "Quite a brilliant step. It is also dangerous due to its untested and erratic nature. But I would not fault you in this desperate time."

His comment brought the trio, including Dr. Ciel on the other line, to fall silent on the matter.

"It cannot be helped. I can only urge you to exercise caution," Dr. Light then proceeded with going on a different tangent, "Now, setting your Crystallization Rate can consume a lot of energy coming from you. This means that while it allows you to be at full force, it could also drain you to the point of erasure. It is one thing that you are trying to avoid, which is why we recommend you avoid this step as much as possible. Only use this as a last resort."

With a determined expression, X and Alia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well, I will release the limiters," Dr. Light's spectral form had his arm outstretched towards the pair.

Not long after, they were soon blanketed by swirls of data and energy as they spiral around the two. Soon, these streams of energy began to swirl inward, wrapping the pair with numerous lines of code and energy. This ephemeral mass soon faded as it bonded to their bodies. It filled the two with a sense of power, a surge of exhilaration that made them feel capable—empowered even.

"Father, thank you." X knew his words fall short on what he actually felt, "This means a lot."

"Anything for my son," Dr. Light replied, "All I ask for the both of you is to live. Come back alive after all this."

* * *

**Cathedral, Far East Region, 0400 hrs ACST**

The flames in the city ruins didn't seem to die down. The carnage continued as if it was an endless inferno. This was a picturesque scene for him as it reflected a particular image from ancient texts. The populace, both human and Reploid, were among the damned. Judged by the thick amounts of the viral fog that now act as walls around them. The rest of the country, and in turn the whole region, remained engulfed.

That night, the moon stood at its fullest. It was the perfect sight that seemed to remain unchanged. The night was the best representation for this figure within the grand structure. Like a hierophant, he raised his hands as he recited his prayer for the night.

"Rise, fallen warriors," his voice boomed, "For your inhibitions and iniquity are now lost. You will rejoin the battle as liberated, enlightened savants. You know only of your zeal and desire to offer new sacrifices to this cup. Fill it with the wrath of tribulation."

Two pillars of flame flickered and ignited in response, soon fading after a brief moment. In its place stood two figures, darkened and covered in dents and scratches. They still maintained their former guises, one appearing to be built as a penguin while the other as a sort of octopus. Their eyes glowered, hollow and devoid of free will.

"Under your madness, you shall serve this Shepherd," the hierophant exclaimed, "REJOICE! For your hour of penance is at hand."

With the momentary flash, a pillar of flame also engulfed him in his humanoid guise. As it dissipated, that appearance was soon replaced by what appears to be a being with an ever-flaming fleece. Spiraling horns protruded on his head as he had a more metallic sheen to his body.

On his forehead was an ancient symbol. One that denoted a specific constellation. It was the sign of a Harbinger, one of the chosen twelve.

The night will be long. It will be hellish and arduous.

* * *

**A/N:**

There we are with Chapter 4. Looks like we're marching into a decisive battle once Chapter 5 starts. Quite arduous but I hope we get this particular "stage" to meet a wonderful conclusion.

Speaking of which, let me talk about some things I introduced for the past few chapters. I slightly tackled on the use of Cyber-Elves and Cyberspace since it was a fitting note. You can theorize that our good friend, Dr. Light might be of a similar nature but I'll leave that idea to you folks.

I think we're going somewhere. I'm hyped for this next chapter that as upon the time of publication, I'm already working on a draft for Chapter 5. Let's hope I get to finish it.

Also, a question I'll leave here. Would you like to see more footnotes regarding the Hunter Arsenal that gets used in the chapter/mission? Leave your thoughts in the reviews as well.

Well, that's it for now. I'll see you on the next update. Keep safe and stay healthy.

Sydney Grise


	5. Crucible

**Singularity Paradox**

**V. ****Crucible**

**Cyberspace Transference Facility, Hunter HQ, Abel City, 0430 hrs.**

Urgency and focus dictated the pace of his steps and actions. Even then, Zero found the suit to be something that he should get used to. While the sensation is something we needs to get used to, the necessity behind every act of preparation stood out more. He noted this as he fastened each clasp and closed the zipper.

What made the process a little harder was his hair. He managed to keep it tied up, avoiding any reason for it to come loose. While wondering if he would need to do that if he would be inside a pod, he went for the practical side and kept it bound.

Somehow, Layer was liking what she's seeing. The suit was mostly dominated with red and black, with accents of white and gold on various portions of the outfit. She noticed how he had a somewhat muscular build, possibly from the demanding prowess required in fighting in close-quarters. He appeared dreamy to her, noting his appearance as a warrior preparing for battle. Somehow, she began to wonder what she was there for in the first place.

Shaking off such thoughts, she spoke out to break the silence.

"Still getting used to that suit?" she asked while trying her best to keep her composure.

"Oh...well, I am," Zero replied, "This feels pretty new to me."

"I guess it is," Layer stepped a bit closer as she held her data tablet close to her chest.

"I think I can handle it," Zero commented with confidence, knowing that it will be fine. He had the right thought since he noticed how X and Alia managed to go. He paused as he took a look at Layer up close, "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Oh…" the purple-haired Navigator raised her data tablet close to her face, hoping to hide her expression. Although she was a little too late for that when Zero closed in on her, placing her hand towards her forehead. This made her blush even more that she could feel her visage heat up.

"Don't overwork yourself," Zero stated with his concern, "You need to take a break from time to time."

"O-oh, of course," she could only reply for that moment. Somehow, she managed to muster her resolve this time, "But right now, we both have to work hard. Do you still remember what you asked me before you went to the moon?"

"Yes, I remember," the blonde-haired Hunter smiled at the thought that came to mind. It was the time when he asked her to be his Navigator as he marched to fight Sigma, "I trust you."

"Please make it back alive," Layer spoke with a tender tone as she motioned Zero to come with her to the facility.

Exiting the locker room, the familiar pink outfit of Dr. Ciel was the first thing the pair noticed. There were three pods present, two of which were already occupied. Zero noticed the display panels near the pods as each one showed the vital status of its occupants.

_Looks like they're doing fine, for now._ Zero thought as his gaze soon fell towards the vacant pod.

The blonde-haired youth stepped on board the pod and laid down, making sure he was comfortable in his position. It was then that he noticed Layer look over by his side, leaning over to check on him. He never thought he would see her eyes up close as her bangs no longer obscured them. Marveled by the glow of her green eyes, he could only stare in silence.

"Zero," Layer inquired as she leaned over, "Is there anything that you would like to check on your equipment?"

"Well…" despite being sidetracked, Zero chuckled as he started looking at the holographic window projected from his pod, "I recall from the basics that Douglas briefed me with, we have Subtanks that we share. He also told me about the failsafes. What am I armed with?"

"From what I have here, they changed your settings on that respect," the purple-haired Navigator browsed her data tablet for the details, "Due to a number of factors, you have a higher Crystallization Rate compared to X."

"Is that a bad thing?" he wondered as he also checked his loadout.

"From what Dr. Ciel told me, it is a two-edged sword," Layer's tone became more academic and technical, "Crystallization tends to use up a lot of your energy while you are in Cyberspace Transference. Since you can produce a lot more energy, you can handle a higher Crystallization Rate without too much strain. There is also the matter about your specialization in close-quarter combat. It poses a higher risk for damage, which is why Crystallizing at least 50% of your combat gear helps your case."

"Wow, that is quite in-depth," Zero marveled at her analysis. It made him add a little tidbit, tongue-in-cheek, "You read me far too well, Layer. It must have been a lot of information for you to gather and analyze."

Startled, Layer was left unable to cover her blushing face. Once again, she was caught off-guard by his charms, "I-I am your Navigator, after all. I have to know how you in every respect to help you fulfill your duties."

With a deep breath, she calmed herself down, "Anyway, Dr. Ciel and Gate inquired me about your weapons. We thought of providing you some versatility, letting you operate in both ranged and melee combat. Also, standby for further instructions after arrival. Be careful out there, Zero."

"I will," Zero gave a confident smirk as he raised his hand, giving her a thumbs-up.

As the pod hatch closed on Zero, Layer could only whisper her wish.

"I'll wait, Zero. Please come back safely."

* * *

**Maverick Hunters Far East HQ****, ****Far East Region****, 0430 hrs ****ACST**

When the dawn approaches, the night is at its darkest. Even with that fact, the surrounding area looked more like an inferno plunged in perpetual darkness. The only form of illumination at this point is the continuous conflagration in various portions of the city.

This is the scenery outside the Far East HQ, a harrowing reminder of the chaos and destruction brought by the virus and the Mavericks it spawned. The fact that there were no survivors outside the HQ stood out as a disturbing testament to how dire the situation has become. This disturbed the two Maverick Hunters profoundly as they discussed on their battle plan.

"Taking Armored Armadillo and Storm Eagle out of the list, we have six Mavericks to worry about," Alia noted as she made a gesture on the holographic map projected on the table. In response, about five red markers appeared in separate locations, each with a unique signature. "With Chill Penguin and Launch Octopus out of the picture, this drops their numbers to four."

"That makes the fifth one the ringleader behind this whole scheme," X remarked as he placed his hands on his waist, "We might be able to manage this with one Hunter for each Maverick."

"You may have grown stronger since we last clashed, X. But our enemies can still do something unexpected, especially with that strange Reploid at the heart of this," Armored Armadillo warned as he crossed his shield-clad arms.

"Point taken," X replied as he looked at his gauntleted hand, "Alia and I can fight in full combat gear when needed, but it is only for a limited amount of time."

"That's the trump card that you have to play later when things turn sour," Storm Eagle added, "So, we have to plan this properly. Armadillo can hold his defenses well. I can take to the skies and use that to my advantage. But as for you two…"

Storm Eagle pointed at Alia and remarked, "Your synergy with X is quite seamless. That is something you can take advantage of when fighting them."

Alia felt her lips curl up with a smile, acknowledging the compliment. She felt that her hard work paid off, somehow. Her mindset made sense, after all. She wanted to help X in every way possible.

"Oh, did I miss anything?"

At that moment, the door to the War Room hissed open as a familiar newcomer entered. Wearing the same black and gray combat uniform as X, the only difference was his physique and his long blonde hair in a low ponytail. This caused both X and Alia to brighten up at the sudden arrival of a worthy ally.

"Zero, how did you get here?" Alia quizzed.

"HQ did say they will send some reinforcements," Zero answered with a smirk, "Well, I AM the reinforcements."

"Zero, you cheeky bastard," Storm Eagle would be wearing a grin if his beak would allow him to, "Glad to have you here. Just like old times?"

"Yeah," he chuckled with his reply, delighted that he will be able to work with old comrades before the uprising happened, "Just like old times."

"Well, here's the battle plan," X began with explaining the details of their strategy. It was then that he laid out the full details of the mission and the fronts that they will use.

* * *

**City Ruins – Intersection Area, Far East Region, 04****40**** hrs ACST**

_**Maverick Signals Detected**_

_**Combat Mode Initialize**_

The familiar prompt that showed in the pair's HUDs made them prepare for battle. It was the sign that they should enter the fray and start the skirmish. With their squad of five combatants, they decided to split into two groups. X and Alia went together as a pair, while Armored Armadillo joined them as he took point. Zero and Storm Eagle went towards a different direction as they decided to engage the enemy on their own.

While their sensors picked up on numerous Maverick Signals, they noticed a change in the status prompts that made them remember the changes that Dr. Light enacted upon them.

_**Level 1 Limiter Released**_

_**Crystallization Rate: 50%**_

It was at this point that their footwear took on a different appearance. It appeared to have been reinforced with armor plating, giving the impression of gaiters and greaves covering both the feet and calves. X noticed the color coding as his ended up taking the appearance of the white and blue color scheme from the first set of Armor Parts that he installed during his first mission. For Alia, it followed her signature red and coral palette. It was also at this point that they noticed the update on their battle systems.

_**Variable Weapon System Enabled**_

_**Buster System Enable**_

_**Emergency Acceleration System Enabled**_

"That's the allowable ceiling before we could go all out," Alia commented, finding the upgrades welcome on her part.

"Good, that means you can perform better," Armored Armadillo added as he walked ahead, "We better take on our targets and take the fight to them."

"Yeah, let us do that," X chimed as his hand began to change, letting his buster take form, "Mavericks inbound. Let's do this."

Coming from all three pathways in the intersection were a number of ghoul-like Mavericks. This time, the horde now consisted of humanoid Mavericks armed with claws and busters. The sinister red glow from their cyclops-like heads gave a sense of foreboding, one that haunt many a civilian with nightmares of their march. Their dense numbers made X and Alia double-check their weapon energy levels.

Alia started scanning and noting their numbers in real-time, letting her sensors do the work as she started consulting her arsenal. X took his stance as he had his buster charge up as well, preparing to stock up to three tiers. The blonde-haired Huntress did not say a word as she began to set up a paradigm for her weapons before setting up her buster.

As for Armored Armadillo, he took a stance with his shield-clad arms raised. The head-mounted blaster began to appear as the hatch on his headgear opened up as he braced himself for the impending approach. The only thing he is waiting for is the signal to attack. That sign came without any hesitation.

"HUNTERS! GO!" X yelled with his command as all three began their attacks.

X took aim at the right side of the intersection, noting how the Maverick horde was closing in. The clawed ones took a running start, charging at him while the ones armed with busters took aim and started firing their barrage. The Maverick Hunter made his retaliation as he took aim.

"SPIRAL CRUSH!"

For a brief moment, a pinkish energy field flashed for a moment as it acted as a shield that deflected the incoming buster bolts. It was soon replaced by the spiraling of three energy beams as they rushed with immense velocity and power. The three clustered beams snaked and ran in a helix, destroying any Maverick that was in its path. It cleared off the whole lane, with a few remnants still marching in. At that point, X decided to switch weapons.

_**Variable Weapon System Engaged**_

_**Loading Fire Wave**_

_**Fire Wave **__**(X)**__**: 28/28**_

Seeing the energy Reading available, he made his quick calculations on the weapon. It had enough for 23 seconds of sustained use. With its range, he cannot use it as is. But with the current situation, he had to use its other function.

It was then that he decided to charge up the weapon with a quick toggle, ensuring that he doesn't waste the energy in it.

_**Fire Wave (X): 25/28**_

_**Charging Weapon**_

_This should do it. _X thought as he noted the unit count. He watched the charge meter reach the desired amount as he kept a wary eye on the incoming claw-wielding Mavericks as they ran and skittered. Their movement speed was troubling that he wished for something he was not able to load in his system. _I could really use a Quick Charge chip here._

Finding that he has no use for complaints, he noticed the prompt alerting him with a familiar hum. The charged Fire Wave was now primed and ready. Taking aim at the ground in front of him, he releases the trigger as his buster launched a fiery sphere into the pavement. Soon, pillars of flame began to erupt as it crept along the surface. The ghoulish Mavericks ended up exploding from the intense heat or they end up as a melted heap of scrap. It was a sight of both relief and accomplishment, as X would think.

Alia fired a charged buster shot, evident from the quicker charge times that she had, as well as the cyan-colored blast that she unleashed towards the incoming horde. Unlike X, she didn't have the capability to charge up her weapons, putting her at a disadvantage of sorts. She has to act fast or they will be overwhelmed.

Noticing that she doesn't have the same feature to charge up her weapons for a more potent effect, she quickly scanned her loadout. It was then that she noticed a particular weapon that has the span and power that she desired.

_**Variable Weapon System Engaged**_

_**Loading **__**Storm Tornado**_

_**Storm Tornado **__**(Alia)**__**: 28/28**_

_**T**__**rigger Ready**_

With the weapon now loaded into her buster, she takes aim at the densest portion of the incoming horde. Her legs braced for the possible recoil as she took aim. Her free hand held the buster arm to support it before firing the weapon.

"STORM TORNADO!" she yelled as a violent twister rushed forward.

The furious storm rushed out from her weapon, localized in a forward cylinder. Not only did its immense force push and knock back the numerous hostiles that made their advance, it also ripped those caught in the cylindrical storm into shreds. As the Storm Tornado passed, her weapon was ready to fire another blast. Bracing herself, she fired at another horde in the same lane.

_**Storm Tornado **__**(Alia)**__**: 2**__**5**__**/28**_

It took about three blasts of that intense weapon to clear her side of the battlefield. She turned to look at X and gave a lively fist pump. Somehow, the lad felt his lips curl in a smirk before breaking into a chuckle.

Armored Armadillo fired a number of shots from his head-mounted blaster, destroying a good number of humanoid Mavericks that run a feral charge at him. The numerous buster shots fired at him bounced off from his armor and ricocheted towards other incoming Mavericks. These ghoulish foes advance with a hint of hunger, or a lust for destroying what they grab hold of.

While keeping his stand, the shields on his armor began to light up as he emitted a radial pulse of energy. From that pulse also came numerous projectiles that flew and struck nearby Mavericks. Once the first wave was dealt with by that counterattack, Armored Armadillo leapt to the air and brought his body to curl up into a ball. Using the inertia of his jump, he began to spin with violent force as he launched forth towards the dense horde of humanoid Mavericks.

The infected Reploids had no chance against the sheer mass and force of the spinning armored ball. It rolled forth and toppled, as well as crushed, those that stood in his path. There was no way the former leader of the Armored Division could stop with such an impressive momentum. Instead, he bounced off the nearby walls and continued to mow down countless Mavericks that opposed him. Buster shots were rendered useless against this armored ball of mayhem as they all bounced off and ricocheted, hitting other Mavericks in the process.

Alia witnessed this and found her jaw dropping. X grinned as he recalled seeing this particular maneuver in action.

"Yup, I was the receiving end of that attack once." X chuckled, causing Alia to grin.

"Well, I don't want to get hit by that," she replied as she started selecting another weapon.

_**S**__**witching Weapons**_

_**Loading **__**Boomerang Cutter**_

_**Boomerang Cutter **__**(Alia)**__**: 28/28**_

_**T**__**rigger Ready**_

As Alia picked that weapon, her buster arm got dispelled and switched over to its gauntlet form. But instead, she has crescent-shaped cutters materializing on her hand. Seeing these nifty weapons in hand, X took notice and followed suit.

_**S**__**witching Weapons**_

_**Loading **__**Rolling Shield**_

_**Rolling Shield **__**(X)**__**: 28/28**_

_**T**__**rigger Ready**_

_**Charge Trigger Ready**_

X laid his hand on Alia's shoulder before stepping forward. It was then that the humming sound from his buster began to ring in the chaotic battlefield.

_**Rolling Shield **__**(X)**__**: 2**__**6**__**/28**_

_**C**__**harging Weapon**_

"Alia, I'll charge forward and give chase. Be ready to pursue and watch my six."

This gave her an idea on what X's intention was. In response, she conjured three Boomerang Cutters on each hand. "I will. Let's do this."

Without a word, X rushed forward. On his first step, the thrusters on his armored boots fired off to provide him a burst of speed. As it propelled him forward, X released the charge trigger and caused the Rolling Shield to manifest. A spherical field of energy encased him, now acting as a protective barrier against the numerous buster shots and other projectiles.

Alia was not far behind as she followed suit, using the sudden burst of speed from her thrusters. With that pace, she followed X as they both ran forward. She noticed how the others were trying to take her out from the flanks and from behind. Using this opportunity, she threw all six Boomerang Cutters and watched them fly in the air in their arcing paths. These were able to cut multiple Mavericks, about 3 for each Boomerang Cutter. But out of the six, only two managed to return as the other four broke from the explosions.

_**Boomerang Cutter **__**(Alia)**__**: 2**__**4**__**/28**_

Catching the Cutters without even bothering to look, Alia conjured another batch and repeated the same attack towards another set of Mavericks. As for X, he was rushing forward without deviating his course. He followed the path that Armored Armadillo created, ensuring that anything that comes his way would either explode or end up erased by the spherical barrier. He can see the whirling Boomerang Cutters as they destroy the other Mavericks that come from their sides.

The ghoulish Mavericks that jumped at him or that blocked his path exploded upon making contact with the barrier. It was the least of his concern. But now, he could see that they were getting closer to the actual targets.

A salvo of missiles zipped in the air, rushing their way towards the two Hunters. Alia dashed away in time using her thrusters. But there were still more rushing to her. She has to take cover and fast. She found her back against the wall, leaving her nowhere to run.

The missiles exploded. Right before her stood X, unshaken by the attack. She also noticed that the barrier broke down from the impact.

"There's only one Maverick so far that can use that attack," the veteran Hunter grimaced as he stood at the ready. His stance seemed more protective of Alia.

As she looked over his shoulder, she noticed Armored Armadillo standing at a distance as he faced off a shadowy Maverick. The tentacles gave away the identity easily.

"Launch Octopus? I thought he was destroyed."

Alia's statement made the Armadillo grit his teeth, "I'm as confused as you are. I was sure I took him out already. Don't worry. I'll handle him. Take care of the other targets."

Noting this suggestion, the pair started following the signals as they rushed towards another Maverick signal. Before they could progress further, a couple of ice shards came flying towards them. Fortunately, they were able to act fast with a quick backstep.

Turning to where it originated, they saw another shadowy figure marching its way to them. The outline was that of a stout yet flightless avian. It bore a chilly aura around it, something that the two Hunters easily recognized.

"Chill Penguin," X grunted as he readied his buster, "Alia, we better make this battle swift."

_**S**__**witching Weapons**_

_**Loading **__**Fire Wave**_

_**Fire Wave (X)**__**: 2**__**5**__**/28**_

_**Fire Wave (Alia)**__**: 2**__**8**__**/28**_

_**T**__**rigger Ready**_

_**Charge Trigger Ready**_

Alia followed suit to X's lead as she switched weapons. Knowing what is at stake, the pair started running towards the revived Maverick. Seeing the incoming pair of Hunters, the shade-like Chill Penguin kept launching shards of ice at them before sliding into the empty shopping complex. The pair gave chase as they made sure not to lose sight of their mark.

* * *

**City Ruins – ****Shopping District****, Far East Region, 04****45**** hrs ACST**

Once they reached the plaza, it was then that the shadowy Penguin began shooting more shards of ice at X. The veteran Hunter moved with alacrity as he dashed and vaulted past the shards. As he weaved past the frozen projectiles, X was about to take aim but noticed how Chill Penguin started to suck in as much air into its body. He knew what was about to come next.

Using the speed boost that his thrusters provided, he dash-jumped over the Maverick as it began to let out a frozen exhalation. Its cold breath began to create penguin-shaped statues in its wake. With a twirl and a spin in the air, X soon landed alongside Alia as they both took aim with their busters.

Two simultaneous streams of flame were let loose from their busters for a couple of seconds. It set the Maverick on fire, causing the avian Reploid to wail in pain in. As X and Alia calculated, the weapon they loaded on their busters worked to almost immediate effect. Their enemy is badly injured.

The agonized cries were soon replaced by maniacal cackling as it jumped high and latched upon the ceiling. X remembered what was about to come.

"Uh-oh," X muttered, "Alia, brace yourself."

A sudden cold gust began to blow within the shopping complex. X managed to hold his ground. Alia, on the other hand, was being pushed back. The young man quickly reached for her and held on by the arm, hoping that they would stay close to each other.

It was then that he noticed something wrong around them. The walls were soon encased with sheets of ice, making them hard to grab hold or to wall kick from. The ceiling froze as well. As for the floor that they stood on, they were fortunate that it was not a slippery mess.

The gust stopped as Chill Penguin jumped down and let out another frozen exhalation from his open beak. The two Hunters managed to dash away from it. But as X was about to take aim, he found himself caught by a swift mirage as he felt a crushing pressure on his abdomen. Not long after, he was sent flying to the frozen wall.

In that single moment, Alia's attention was diverted to X. Before she could even react, she found her limbs encased in ice. Soon, the rest of her body was caught in it. The next thing that came was the sliding form of the penguin Maverick ramming against her. The impact crushed the frost that bound her and sent skidding across the floor.

The impact knocked the air out of him, leaving him stunned by the attack. It was then that he noticed a new combatant enter the battlefield. The lean figure with its pincer-like headgear gave away this new Maverick's identity.

"You didn't see that coming, did you now?" the Maverick asked with a flourish.

"Boomer Kuwanger," X groaned as he struggled to keep his stance.

"Let's make this interesting and see how you and your...woman over there would fare against these odds," the stag beetle Reploid remarked, "Think you two can keep up with me as I tip the balance?"

"X," Alia yelled in worry, struggling to get up from the aftermath.

"I'll be fine," X yelled in reply, "We'll have to make do with the situation."

"The Shepherd was right," Boomer Kuwanger stated as if struck by an epiphany, "It makes sense why he gathered us all here. The ideal battlefield with us as the victors. Marvelous."

"Kuwanger, you have lost your mind." X grit his teeth as he wordlessly shifted weapons, ignoring the prompts that were listed. "Alia, we'll take both of them on, together. Just focus on what is in front of you."

The blonde-haired lass kept her gaze on the shadowy Chill Penguin as it began to squawk in its feral state. The Reploid seemed to have gone haywire that it lost its ability to voice out coherent thoughts. The erratic nature made it dangerous to fight head-on. Yet, it might be something she can work with.

"I trust you, X." she replied as she stood by for X's signal.

The two Hunters did not utter any word afterwards. Boomer Kuwanger stood bewildered by their exchange. Both sides were at a standstill, waiting for any sign that the other would falter. Silence took over as the stag beetle Reploid kept a close eye on any sudden movements. It would be a matter of time before this stillness breaks.

A sudden collision caused the building to shake for a moment. The impact caused the ice to crack and shatter. It was at this point that X and Alia sprung into action.

By reflex, Boomer Kuwanger rushed forth and bolted with his immense speed, leaving a trail of afterimages before vanishing in plain sight. At that same time, Chill Penguin started with his bullet-slide maneuver, darting towards Alia with a tackle. She managed to dodge in time but noticed that the stout Maverick was about to jump up in the air. It was the tell-tale sign that he will use that move again.

Alia gave chase and aimed with her buster, hoping that she would make it in time. It was then that the agile Maverick reappeared, ready to ram and grapple with his pincers.

"Oh no, you don't," Boomer Kuwanger snickered as it was about to make its move. The pincers caught the female Hunter in its grasp, ensuring that he would interfere with the rookie's actions. This should be easy.

Or so he thought as he found himself staring at the barrel of the buster.

"Gotcha!" Alia exclaimed as she fired her buster at point-blank. The blast was strong enough to knock the Maverick back due to its sheer force. The pincer loosened its grip, allowing her to break free with a dash-jump and continued her chase towards the avian.

"Why, you little!" Boomer Kuwanger noticed how the pair gave chase to Chill Penguin. He also noticed how X's body shimmered as it was gathering power for a charged shot. In a blur, the nimble Maverick was out of sight once more. Four crescent-shaped cutters spun in the air, all heading for the two hunters.

X noticed the incoming cutters as they sped towards him and Alia. With a quick spin, he took to the air in a leap and released a charged shot. Instead of a massive blast of energy, it launched six Homing Torpedoes. The four of the fish-shaped explosive drones zipped towards each cutter that rushed in, exploding in the air. The other two locked on towards a particular zone as they exploded on impact.

The blast shook the stag beetle Reploid out of its pace, staggering before falling to its knees. Seeing this as a chance, X yelled to his partner. "Alia, burn it now!"

It was her cue. With a furious cry, she aimed with her buster and a stream of flame engulfed the ice-wielding Maverick. The agonized cries of this opponent echoed in the empty confines of the shopping complex as every part was caught in flames. She did not stop until she could see the blaring prompt on her HUD.

_**Fire Wave **__**(Alia)**__**: **__**0**__**/28**_

Only then did she lower her buster and stared, watching Chill Penguin explode. As it cleared, it left nothing behind. X, on the other hand, focused on Boomer Kuwanger as he kept his gaze at the struggling Maverick. Standing before him was a former comrade, revived by some strange circumstance that still made no sense. X knew how this warrior fights, operating on logic and paradigms.

"The odds are stacked against you, X," the stag beetle raved, "The world we know is gone. Your cause is vanity, boy."

"Even then, I will still fight." the lad replied as his buster gathered power, "Tell me what you know of this Shepherd."

"He's an old soul. He insists on things like Salvation and Penance," Boomer Kuwanger stated, "He wanted fallen warriors to fight and enact on their own beliefs to summon an ancient power. Whoever falls becomes part of this 'prize', whatever it is. It is nothing to someone who always lives by the nature to fight."

This confounded the pair. The motive didn't make any sense at all. Why would this Shepherd resort to destroying everything?

"The motive seems senseless," Alia commented, "Only a Maverick runs with that kind of thought-process."

"I don't care what it is," Boomer Kuwanger took a stance as he was prepping for another assault, "I have my wish now. Give me a worthy fight, X"

Once again, the swift Maverick vanished from sight. X did not bother to look as he aimed his buster forward and released the charged shot. Another salvo of six Homing Torpedoes took flight as they all converged on one location. The simultaneous detonations forced the stag beetle Reploid from its blitz.

Boomer Kuwanger crumpled as he fell on his knees. The last image that he saw was that of X and Alia, wearing a grim countenance.

"It is over, Kuwanger." X solemnly muttered as he turned his back and walked away. Alia was not that far behind.

The sudden flash of the Maverick detonating was something that the two Hunters were familiar with. Yet, it filled X with a profound grief.

**City Ruins – ****Amphitheater****, Far East Region, 0****500**** hrs ACST**

Once the pair stepped outside, they noticed that there wasn't any Maverick Signal in sight. A pained gasp left Alia's lips as she looked at X. She remembered how they were not using their full combat gear, making her realize the severity of the damage they took. Although this time, she's more worried about X.

"X, how are you holding up?" she inquired as she checked her vitals.

"Life Energy down to 50%," he answered as he checked his HUD, "Quite painful too, since we didn't have the full Combat Gear on. You?"

"I-I'm holding up fine," she winced as she checked her HUD, noting how she is also at 50%.

"I think we should patch up first since we took quite a beating earlier," X voiced his suggestion as he started navigating through his interface.

_**Accessing Subtank 1**_

_**Subtank Energy Level: 100%**_

_**Engaging Recovery Paradigm**_

A wave of emerald light covered the two as the repair program began to take effect. The pain that wracked their bodies subsided, which made X sigh in relief. Noting its shared effects, he watched the gauge for the Subtank hit up to half.

"Well, I guess that will do," X chuckled, "Although I hope our Weapon Energy lasts us longer."

"We might get lucky if we find energy deposits or charging terminals nearby," Alia chimed, "So...we took out two Mavericks. How is Armadillo doing?"

"Good question," X mused as he wondered how the armored Hunter was faring in battle.

As if to answer his question, the loud crash from nearby caused the two Maverick Hunters to stand wary. Down on the steps was a plume of smoke and dust. As it settled, their questions were finally answered. There stood Armored Armadillo, triumphant in his battle against the shadow-tainted Launch Octopus. The armored Hunter's foot stepped on the now-crushed remains of the Maverick before it crumbled away. Even the resulting detonation did nothing to dent his armor.

"And stay down." groaned the armored Hunter as he faced X and Alia, "Did you take out that Penguin?"

"We did," X replied, "Apparently, Boomer Kuwanger also showed up. We managed to retire the two."

"That's a tough one. You'll need to meet up with Zero and Eagle. Get ready to—GAAAAAAHHH!"

The armored warrior convulsed from the sudden discharge of electricity. The energy shield that coated his armor dissipated. The sudden shock caused his armored components to purge, falling to the ground in a smoking heap. The once-armored Hunter now fell to the ground, inert and motionless.

"Armadillo, NO!" X called out but it was too late. Alia gasped as she witnessed an ally die right before her eyes.

Looming behind him was none other than the perpetrator. A hulking figure exuding a primal aura. The bead-like portions on its wrists and shoulders gave off a bright light with a myriad of colors. More of its features came to definition the closer it approached. X recognized this Maverick, now that fury welled in his being.

"Spark Mandrill…" X grunted as he wordlessly switched weapons, "Alia, follow my lead."

Alia nodded in agreement as she selected the weapon that X picked. Taking a stance, she took aim the moment X raised his buster to take the shot.

No words were spoken as they began unloading a continuous barrage of frozen shards. The primate Maverick did not find any time to react as the frost caused his systems to freeze up, leaving him stunned for a bit. Struggling to break free, the mandrill Reploid surged as it broke the ice. The two Hunters did not relent as they kept unloading more shots at their target. The frozen shards kept coming, leaving the creature to stagger and stall in each barrage.

"D-Damn—YOU—X!" the continuous process of being frozen then breaking free posed much strain to Spark Mandrill's systems.

"Shut up, you low-life!" Alia yelled as she kept shooting.

The continuous Shotgun Ice blasts held the Maverick back, leaving him unable to use the electrical abilities that it had. Spark Mandrill cursed as it muttered along with pained grunts from the continuous blasting. The Maverick felt something grasp at his legs and grappled at his back. To the surprise of the two Hunters, Armored Armadillo grappled the primate Reploid with the remaining strength he has.

"X, you go with the lass….Join up with Zero…." the dying Hunter yelled, "I'm bringing this bastard with me. It's been an honor, X."

The two Reploids began to shimmer in energy as Armored Armadillo gathered energy into his power core. Spark Mandrill struggled to break free, but with the way the dying Armadillo grappled and how the frost clung to his body, it was no use. The seams glowed fiery red and a flash of light covered both of them.

Both Reploids detonated, leaving nothing but scorch marks coupled with a crater on the pavement. They witnessed a valiant Hunter fulfilling his duty up to the end.

Alia stood speechless out of grief and shock after seeing an ally's sacrifice in defeating their enemy. She wanted to grieve on that very moment, making her recall certain memories that she didn't want to remember.

Without a word, X pulled her into his embrace. She placed her face against his chest, feeling the urge to weep. It was then that she heard X whisper.

"We will avenge him, Alia. We will avenge him and the countless others that died in this deranged game. If we cannot protect them, we will avenge them."

* * *

**City Ruins – ****Uptown Neighborhood****, Far East Region, 0****5****15**** hrs ACST**

"_Zero, __I just received a report from X.__W__e have a casualty," _Layer's voice resounded in the comm line as Zero rushed through the maze-like network of streets and alleyways.

"I see," he took a turn towards the main road as he ran towards a deserted facility. From its appearance, it looked more like an academic institution. Or aptly put, a school, "Who was it?"

"_Armored Armadillo," _Layer replied, _"KIA while in an encounter against Spark Mandrill. Also confirmed that the Maverick Signals belonging to Launch Octopus, Spark Mandrill, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin were now lost. These Mavericks were destroyed by X's team."_

"Good, looks like I have to do my job as well," Zero brought out the newest weapon issued to him by Dr. Ciel. It was a handgun of sorts with a stock-like frame attached. An apparatus on the top of the barrel had adapter that held a special grip in place. This new weapon might take a while to get used to, "I guess I have to field this thing while I'm at it."

"_Be careful, Zero," _Layer's voice had a more thoughtful and sweet tone to it, something that made Zero smirk for a bit, _"Happy Hunting!"_

Stepping out into the empty facility, the light of the full moon managed to illuminate the darkened compound. Along with the black and gray combat uniform, his arms were adorned with crimson red gauntlets with gold trims on the wrist and black gloves for the hands. His feet and calves were also adorned with red armor plating, almost reminiscent of greaves and gaiters.

With this full moon, Zero mused that it does feel like a nightly hunt. While the standard time in Abel City was their reference point, it almost seemed that this whole region was plunged into an endless night. This made the blonde-haired veteran rue the thought that he might have to hunt down the most elusive of the six.

That might be the case as out of sight, a pair of watchful eyes kept vigil. It stalked and waited, hoping that the game between the two begins soon.

* * *

**Arsenal Notes:**

We are looking at the Weapons used by X and Alia for this Chapter. We will also highlight the weapons used in previous chapters (likely the ones starting from Chapter 3).

Let us start with Subtanks. They have a total of four Subtanks, capable of taking in life energy even though they have taken damage (a functionality introduced around X4-X8). Why four? Also, where is the Weapon Subtank? The answer to that is due to how they currently lack supplies. However, we might be able to see that explanation later on.

Next, let's look at the Special Weapons loaded in the Variable Weapon System. The limit that the Arsenal can carry is 8 Special Weapons, excluding the Buster (which is the main weapon of choice). X has the functionality of using Charged Versions of the weapons, while Alia can only use the Normal Versions. I think we know how knowledgeable Alia is with using them.

So far, we nearly used all of them in this chapter. But we might see them all in action. The weapons we showed so far are as follows:

_Fire Wave_ – (Ammo Capacity: 28 units. Each unit can expel flame for up to 0.83 seconds. Charged Version uses up 3 units.) This weapon fires a stream of flame at the enemy. Notably short ranged and the ammo count can easily go down the drain if not used properly. Its charged version allows for a fire blast that creates pillars of flame as it travels along the floor.

_Shotgun Ice – _(Ammo Capacity: 28 units. Charged Version uses up 2 units.) This weapon shoots a shard of ice that can break off into smaller shards upon impact to a target or surface. This can also freeze enemies upon contact. When charged (which we didn't see this chapter), it can create an ice platform that can work as a sled.

_Homing Torpedo – _(Ammo Capacity: 56 units. Charged Version uses up 6 units.) We saw this in action in two chapters. It is a missile that locks on and tracks enemies before detonating on impact (despite the name implying that it only works underwater). The charged version is a curious one as it launches a salvo of six fish-shaped drone missiles that track multiple targets (or one when that is the only present target). Strange thing added to this story is that it behaves like other missiles where it damages anyone caught in the blast.

_Rolling Shield – _(Ammo Capacity: 28 units. Charged Version uses up 2 units.) The charged version is the only thing we showed at the moment, where it creates a spherical barrier on the user. If it sustains a certain amount of damage, the barrier breaks. The normal version, while not featured, is a rolling ball of energy that can bounce off walls or roll along the surface.

_Boomerang Cutter – _(Ammo Capacity: 28 units. Charged Version uses up 2 units.) Alia used this weapon more, which is basically the normal version. While in-game you can only launch up to three Boomerang Cutters, I went with three on each hand for more flair on her part. The cutters can also grasp items and bring them back to the user. When charged up, it launches four bigger Boomerang Cutters that circle around the user, which then flies outwards towards enemies.

That will be it for now, in terms of weapons. We will feature more weapons later, and possibly a good look at the main weapons. Why am I not talking about them now? It's something I'm reserving for another time.

**A/N:**

Before I begin this section, I would like to acknowledge everyone who's checking this fanfiction out.

Dr. Weird, your suggestion has found its way into the plot. I did some research and it checks out for purposes of how the story is going. Thank you for pointing me to the right direction. To the other reviewers, thank you as well for giving me your kind words.

For those from my friend circles, even those that suggested I share the link on my Facebook Timeline. Your kind words and your encouragements led me to this. This ain't much right now, but it has kept me writing amidst the trials we have. Thank you guys.

To be honest, the actual word count of this chapter (minus the notes) is at 6,598 words. I feel like this might be longer than usual. I hope you don't mind it being too long since I don't want to leave these intense scenes out.

You might have noticed the ammo count as well. It's something I wanted to experiment to help with keeping track with their weapons and also ensuring I don't do any asspulls. Let me know if that seemed too distracting or if it helped with the narrative.

In addition, it's been a long time since I did fight scenes like these. Might be a first for everything since I'm getting back into writing more. I hope you enjoy it despite the way the world is right now. Let's fight on and see you again in the next update.

Keep safe, everyone. Once again, thank you.

Sydney Grise


	6. Stalker

**Singularity Paradox**

**V****I****. ****Stalker**

**C****ity Ruins – Residential Block: ****North Quadrant, Far East Region, 0445 hrs ACST**

A fiery orange hue lights up on the skyline. Aside from the raging flames consuming various structures in the city, the full moon continues to shed its light on the other dark areas. It was sufficient for the long-haired veteran Hunter to use as light sources as he traverses through the streets and alleyways. The contrast from the flames and the silver moonlight had its mystique with its hues, but what brought about these colors into view was far more sinister and tragic than he would imagine.

His avian companion took to the skies, saying that he will scout ahead and act as air support. Recalling how they operate before as a team, Zero remembered how he mostly charges in on his own. This current situation is one among many, allowing him free reign on his actions as he tracked his targets.

Traversing through the area, the Hunter maintained a quick pace with his steps. Swift but with caution and stealth in mind. It was something he was used to doing, letting enemies fall to the sudden red flash that cuts past them. With the way the shadows were cast upon the alleyways and roadways, Zero managed to run through the area without issue. This might be easier than expected, having no obstacles in tracking down the target.

That is what worried him. Have the Maverick numbers thinned? Or would this all be an ambush or a trap waiting to be sprung at him?

"_Zero, can you hear me?" _Layer's voice through the comm line broke the silence that surrounded the Hunter, _"I'm detecting a massive concentration of Maverick Readings in your area. Exercise caution."_

"Copy that," Zero remarked with a dry tone as he maintained his pace, "I'll need some data on those Mavericks."

His pace quickened before reaching the downward slope. Instead of running, he utilized the thrusters on his boots to propel him forward. With this momentum, he leapt into the air. The downward slope from the nearby street had him flying with the wind whipping against his face. His long, blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, danced and fluttered as he was able to gaze at the city for a brief moment. It was a burning mess, the flames still raging with no sign of dying out.

He soon reached the foot of the hill as he landed without issue, despite him having to be on one knee upon reaching the ground. No signs of cracking on the pavement, but the motion brought a sort of intense movement in the air.

As he rose up, he noticed the figures that stepped out of the shadowy corners. These figures easily pass off as human when judging their appearance. The body structure. The hair and skin color. Even the clothing used was more inclined for humans. Although advancements made it possible for Reploids to take on human forms in similar ways, with later models following such trends. The human likeness was not what bothered Zero. The state of their clothing seemed to have faced wear and tear from the mayhem that occurred prior to his arrival. Despite this, he was able to identify them.

These were civilians, infected by the Virus. Whatever it was that kept their sanity and identity, it was long gone. The deathly pallor and the state of disrepair on their bodies were proof enough.

"_Zero, these Mavericks were once civilians," _Layer reported, _"The Infection is at its advanced stages. There are beyond saving. You have clearance to initiate deletion."_

"I see," the veteran Hunter spoke with a quiet tone as he reached for his waist. In hand was a rod-like object, a device that he knew too well. Somewhere in that device switched on as Zero willed it, creating a neon-green energy projection. Almost translucent and crystalline, the blade took on a deltoid shape. "Then, there's no need to show mercy."

He did not wait for them to make the first move. He did not bother counting the number of infected in the area. Right now, these Mavericks pose a threat and are to be eradicated. It was simpler to comprehend. Easier to decide upon.

With that in mind, Zero used the momentum from his leg thrusters to charge forth. At that same fluid motion, he went for a downward slash, severing the Maverick in half. The other nearby Mavericks reached out to grasp, only to be met with a flurry of saber slashes. Swift, yet precise, three more fell to the ground in a heap of matter before dissipating into the air as dust.

Five more pounced from various directions, claws ready to swipe and rend at the blond-haired swordsman. For that quick moment, a prompt caught Zero's attention as it showed on his HUD.

_**Z-Saber Type V Current Mode: Saber**_

_**Switch to Triple Rod Mode (Y/N)? y**_

The response was quick enough as he acted on instinct. In that same response, the saber changed forms as the blade dissipated. The grip began to bring its shaft into full span, making it close the length of a spear or quarterstaff. On its tip, the energy projection began to manifest more like a spearhead. Zero's body shimmered as it gathered power, waiting for the right moment.

The five that were rushing for the attack found themselves caught by the whirling polearm as Zero spun the weapon. Both ends of the Triple Rod shimmered with their energy blades as it formed a ring, ripping and shredding the pouncing infected into pieces. Their bodies burst into energy and dust, leaving Zero the only one standing. After that motion, he took a stance with the Triple Rod's bladed set forward at the other incoming enemies.

"There's still more," Zero grimaced as he changed the form of the weapon once more, causing the shaft to its compact state.

Once it was back as a saber, Zero rushed forward to meet the rushing infected civilians, each armed with objects acting as improvised weapons. Some brandished pipes and metal rods, only to be cut down by the Zero's saber. The one swift motion of that blade as he dashed and zipped past each one made the battle seem trivial to the Crimson Warrior.

He noticed chains whipping towards him, slamming against the pavement. If he was not quick enough from dodging, the chain would have hit him. With a quick glance at the origin, he saw three of them armed with chains while there were three more closing in with knives. Without hesitation, Zero closed in on one of the knife-wielders, slaying with an upward diagonal slash. As he was about to head for the next target, he noticed a chain brushed against his shoulder before it slammed to the pavement. It was strong enough to even kick up chunks of debris off the ground.

This caused the Hunter to sidestep and rush towards the chain-wielding Maverick when the other two brought their chains to flail at him. The blond-haired swordsman parried these with his saber, the blade severing the chains apart in a clean stroke. With the path cleared, he pushed for a dash from the boost of his thrusters. This time, he jettisoned in a slight arc as a momentary glimmer covered his form. In time with his landing, Zero made a downward slash that met the Maverick before him. The slash came with a powerful flux of energy bursting forth in a geyser, causing all three Mavericks in the area to explode.

Noting that there are still Mavericks left unaccounted for, Zero grimaced as he reached for his back with his free hand. A brief flash from the swirling energy and data soon settled; the wireframe outline filling and rendering a weapon into existence. This time, it was more of a sidearm due its size. It had a rhomboid frame extending from the grip.

With the firearm in his off-hand, Zero took aim and fired a four-round burst. Two knife-wielders staggered and crumbled to the ground from the attack. Noting how the third was about to charge in, he kept firing in succession. The Hunter noticed the recoil pushing his hand slightly; the knife-wielder closing in as one shot flew past.

Noticing how his aim was a little too high, Zero adjusted his aim and went a bit lower. This time, the other three shots managed to stop the Maverick as it soon fell to the ground face-first. Right now, the area looks clear of hostiles.

"_Zero, I'll be installing some drivers and updates to your Arsenal," _Layer announced through the comm line, _"Find a secure area clear of hostile signals so I can get this done. It will take a few minutes."_

"Sure thing, Layer," he answered as he started walking, "My aim's rather off with this gun."

"_I can patch something on the Buster Shot to ensure you get more accurate shots,"_ Layer noted the suggestion, "_Look for a secure area. You have to stay put somewhere so I can load these updates right away."_

As Zero started scouting the area, he noticed a road moving uphill. Checking the map through his HUD one time, he marked the coordinates and raised the question.

"So, is that a good spot?" he inquired as he started walking.

"_It does look optimal. The loading would be much faster."_

With Layer's confirmation, Zero started running as he followed the directions pointed on his map. It was rather curious that his secondary weapon happens to be a firearm. Being accustomed to using ranged weapons, busters in particular, he should have a good aim and control with it. Then again, the strange question popped up.

"_Zero, when was the last time you used a ranged weapon?"_

Layer's question made the Hunter ponder for a bit. Looking back at the numerous times he took to the battlefield, he tried to count the number of times he used his buster as the main weapon.

"Come to think of it, I haven't used it ever since resolving the Nightmare Incident," Zero replied, "I found the saber and the other melee weapons to be easier."

"_You're quite an adept with them, after all," _Layer couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**City Ruins – ****Uptown Neighborhood****, Far East Region, 0****5****15**** hrs ACST**

"_Alright, the download process is complete," _Layer announced as Zero checked the details on his HUD, _"Try attaching your Saber to the Buster Shot's energy pack dock."_

Following her instructions, Zero took the now-dormant saber grip and slid it along the top portion of the Buster Shot. Seeing it dock securely, he noticed the HUD point out interesting details about his new loadout.

_**Z Saber Installed**_

_**Buster Shot Features Updated**_

_**Charge Feature Installed**_

_**Thunder Chip Installed**_

_**Fire Chip Installed**_

_**Ice Chip Installed**_

_**EX Skills Installed**_

"So, it is as you said," Zero remarked with a hint of marvel in his voice, "How did they come up with this?"

"_Gate and Dr. Ciel used X's combat data, including the ones during the first Sigma Rebellion,"_ Layer explained, her tone a bit more informative, "_Somehow, they synthesized it with your existing combat data and somehow came up with what you are using now."_

"If that's the case, then I have no problems with it." Zero remarked as he began moving once more. His pace has gone faster as he began going for a constant streak of dashes thanks to the acceleration system installed in his footwear. When Layer spoke up, the tone of her voice changed.

"_Zero, I just received a report from X. We have a casualty."_

The report did seem urgent, but something about Layer's tone had Zero grimace at the thought. He continued his pace, navigating through the streets and alleyways.

"I see. Who was it?" Zero inquired.

"_Armored Armadillo," _Layer replied, _"KIA while in an encounter against Spark Mandrill. Also confirmed that the Maverick Signals belonging to Launch Octopus, Spark Mandrill, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin were now lost. These Mavericks were destroyed by X's team."_

Zero stopped as he was nearing a deserted facility. He stopped as he tried to process Layer's report. The news of X and Alia being able to take out a sizable chunk of Mavericks made him smile at the thought. But the other half of it had him feel heavy from the fact. They lost a valiant companion, especially knowing that Armored Armadillo stood out well as a Defender instead of being a traitor. The bittersweet thoughts lingered, though Zero tried to set them aside.

"Good, looks like I have to do my job as well," Zero gazed at the Buster Shot, now that the Z Saber Type V is docked to it. While on one hand, he is curious of the features, he also hopes that it would be effective once he resumes the fight. "I guess I have to field this thing while I'm at it."

"_Be careful, Zero," _Zero noticed the shift in tone once again from Layer. This time, her voice sounded a bit more thoughtful and sweet. It had the Hunter smirk, very much tempted to grin at it, _"Happy Hunting."_

"Will do, Layer. Let's get back to the mission." As Zero replied, he started walking closer to the structure. He was close to the gate when he spoke up, this time to a different recipient, "Heard that, Eagle?"

"_I heard the whole thing," _on the other side of the line, Storm Eagle sounded a bit more sullen and grim, _"__It was inevitable. But I am glad that we somehow found away to redeem ourselves. I am sure Armadillo found his shot at redemption. He died a warrior's death."_

"We better step it up," Zero stated as he entered the compound, noticing how the gate was left open. His steps and pace showed how much caution he was taking with such an empty area.

"_Agreed. Leave the skies to me. You focus on what is over on your end. Just remember that Sting Chameleon prefers the use of guerrilla tactics."_

With that bit of a warning, Storm Eagle's comm line fell silent. Zero, Buster Shot in hand, made his way through it with eyes and sensors sweeping for any hostiles. He noticed the peculiarity that is on this very compound. This caused him to go further inside.

* * *

**City Ruins – ****Abandoned Academy****, Far East Region, 0****5****30**** hrs ACST**

Silence reigned that moonlit night. The glow of the flaming city seemed lost upon entry. In its place was the silvery light of the full moon in full view from above. Shadows from the numerous trees seemed to act as a wall from the madness outside. The whole area of this abandoned campus appeared to have maintained its integrity, almost left untouched by the cataclysm.

The buildings were still in full view, undamaged. The grounds were in their pristine state, showing no sign of destruction. Such a contrast appeared unsettling. Zero continued with the Buster Shot in hand, ready to shoot at any enemy that would appear out of nowhere.

"Layer, can you check any information on this location?" Zero remarked through the comm line.

"_Very well, I'll have Palette help me look into this." _Layer's response came promptly, _"But with what information I currently have, it looks like you're in an educational facility. A school for adolescents, in this case."_

"What troubles me is the fact that this area is left unscathed," Zero commented as he sauntered through the paved walkways, "I'll wait for any updates. I'll search for our mark here."

The location did seem untouched as he walked past one of the nearest school buildings. It appeared to be more of an archery range. The other building nearby seemed to hold other supplies used for the gymnasium. Strange as it seemed, Zero skimmed through the surroundings while he let his sensors work on detecting any strange signals.

He noticed the wide open area in front of the main school building as he walked about. The fences that surround the whole campus perimeter looked a little stranger. Zero noticed how these looked more like barrier generators than regular wire fences. Making a mental note of it, he continued to look around the premises.

The silence seemed too much. Knowing that the enemy could strike at any moment, this makes it terrifying all the more. Senses now on edge, Zero accessed his HUD and focused on switching to one of the Elemental Chips. The argument runs in his head. Would fire do the job to burn away any sense of cover? Or would electricity stop him in his tracks with a momentary stun? Reaching the door towards the main building, he put caution in the wind and loaded the Fire Chip.

For a brief moment, he felt his instincts flare up at the strange sensation. The killing intent was too strong, permeating around the area. It was as if it was waiting for the right moment to strike.

The moment he reached the first step, a swift sliver darts out from the shadows. Realizing that a stalker launched that projectile, Zero's first reaction was to move away, but he was late by a fraction of a second. He managed to step back but noticed that he still felt the dart pierce his left shoulder.

"Aren't you glad that I didn't use corrosive darts? It looks like a clean shot is enough to take you out."

The voice made the blonde Hunter grit his teeth, trying to shake off the pain from the shot. Being in this state, damage still registers as a painful sensation. He knows how this foe of his behaves, noting how this one also served the Maverick Hunters as much as he did.

"Former 9th Special Unit operative, Sting Chameleon," Zero muttered under his breath as he readied his buster, "You are quite the opportunist. Still looking for a way to prove yourself after the world is burning?"

"That's the glorious thing about it," he heard the Maverick cackle in glee, "The critics burn in their sins. The naysayers now cry for us. They will now recognize our glory. THEY WILL SEE WHO IS SUPREME!"

"Funny. The ones who will sing you praises are already dead," Zero scoffed, shaking off the surging agony, "No one to rule over. No one to prove yourself to. You're no longer the esteemed Ranger I remember. The virus fried your processors badly."

"You have the gall to look down on me?" the voice went again, infuriated by the retort, "Very well. Let's play a game, Hunter. How good are you in tracking me?"

A trio of darts shot out from a different direction. Noticing this attack, Zero sprung to action as he dashed away and fired four shots back to the origin of those darts. He did not bother to look as he went into the school for cover.

"_I have locked on to his signal, Zero. He's heading for the rooftop," _Layer's voice piped in as Zero's HUD showed a marker to the Maverick's general direction. _"I also detect other Mavericks in the area. You'll have to cut through them to reach the enemy."_

"Roger that," Zero answered as he navigated through the hallways in search for the staircases.

A glimpse to the floor plan displayed on his mapping system spoke much of the layout. It looks rather spacious, with about four levels to sweep through. Not bothering to stop, he bolted off towards the hallway. So far, the first floor did not seem to have much in the way of obstacles or hostiles nearby. Doors leading to classrooms and other facilities lined the walls, slipping past as Zero rushed towards the stairway.

Running upward to the second floor, he took a quick turn and noticed the enemies blocking his path. Unlike the ones he saw outside, these Mavericks looked more like faceless mannequins. Slender figures but with limbs designed to kill and destroy, it was enough for the veteran Maverick to channel his energy into the Buster Shot. He took aim with the firearm with a single hand and launched a charged projectile at the group of mannequin-like Mavericks. The spherical projectile exploded on impact, triggering smaller blasts that shattered the mannequins into pieces. What remained of these hostiles, however, soon dissolved and vanished.

Zero did not bother to think of this. His focus was towards his target, the chameleon Reploid that started this chase. This had him running through the hallway once more, dismissing the other doors and side passages as he followed the signal. Right now, hunting down his mark was his main focus.

As he ran through the path, he noticed more of the mannequins appear. He fired another charged shot, letting out the same explosive projectile as earlier. It obliterated a good number of mannequins blocking his path, leaving about two blocking the path. Noting that they were getting closer, he resorted to shooting four-round bursts at the remnants. With a clearer path, he dashed forward and ascended through the steps towards the next floor.

What welcomed him at this point made the Hunter pause and evaluate his surroundings. Puzzled, he checked his mapping system for details.

_It's not showing anything. _Zero thought in disdain. It was then that the beeping from the comm line caught his attention.

"_Zero, can you hear me?" _It was Palette on the line, _"There's something anomalous about your location."_

"The whole level or the compound itself?" Zero asked as he started checking through his equipment.

"_The whole compound has a massive data anomaly,"_ Palette explained, _"Huge streams of data began to condense and crystallize that it ended up creating a whole new area. It's as if it was trying to replicate something."_

"So, it's like a massive simulation?" Zero was somehow getting the gist of the situation, "That must explain the whole floor becoming a maze."

"_Exactly, whoever you're chasing might be using this phenomenon to their advantage." _Palette then passed the line to Layer as she spoke up soon after.

"_Also, I'm detecting another Maverick reading. It's also within the compound. Be careful." _Layer's voice was serious but with a hint of worry.

"I got this one. I hope Storm Eagle can provide support," Zero commented as he brought out another Z-Saber Type V with his free hand. The curious thing about this particular action was how he managed to dock it on his forearm. A clasp held the saber grip in place, holding the weapon securely at its very center. With these preparations, Zero checked for the signal markers on his mapping system. "I will need a radar scan on this area. Think you can do that?"

"_I have your sensors configured to do just that,"_ Layer replied, "_I also sent you the energy signatures of your main targets. It should show up now."_

Not long after, the markers appeared on his screen. Zero took heed of them as he started running once more, on the hunt for his targets. With the whole third floor now taking a strange labyrinthine layout with its luminous walls and passageways, all that he could trust right now are the sensors and programs that Layer installed.

All he could do at this point is follow his instincts as he followed the corridors.

* * *

**Command Room, Hunter HQ****, ****Abel City, 0545 hrs.**

Layer's fingers ran with efficiency as she started processing the data that she and Palette received regarding Zero's current location. The energy spikes recorded from that area concerned her, making her worry about the Hunter's well-being as well as the rest of the other Hunters on the field. While Palette took to prioritizing the mapping system's pathfinding and navigation, sending the data to Zero as he continues to move, Layer continued her analysis on the two remaining revived Mavericks.

The energy signatures were peculiar, noting how a strange trend with the readings on specific portions of the Far East Region. The map showing the city that the Hunters are in flashed with various data anomalies, something that made her worry about her comrades. It was then that a window opened up as it showed the video feed of Dr. Ciel.

"_You noticed it too, huh?" _the female scientist's question came with utter clarity through Layer's headset.

"Yes," Layer replied as she pulled up the schematics of the eight Mavericks that came to life, including the two that joined to aid the Hunters, "Aside from their schematics and battle data being consistent with the ones previously collected, they seem to have a huge energy output that would suggest either stronger potency to their abilities...or something far worse."

"_Indeed, it is just as troubling." _Gate added as he was also in view in a different video feed, _"I was paying attention to the current data on those Reploids. If anything, they are stronger and may have ways in manipulating the data within their surroundings."_

"_They can somehow manipulate the battlefield to the point of replicating their desired conditions, to the point of blurring or breaking the boundaries between the material plane and Cyberspace." _Dr. Ciel's tone was somber as she noted that statement.

"Then it would affect the Hunters who are in Transference," this discovery caused Layer to pull up the status of the Hunters on field and focused on Zero.

"_If there is one thing I am certain about, it is in the skill and determination of our Hunters. Particularly X and Zero," _Gate reassured as he gave a pleasant smile, _"If there is anyone that can prevail in this type of paradox, it is them. Those two bear the symbols of infinite potential, to the point that they can affect those that fight with them."_

Layer focused on her task as she continued to monitor all the Mavericks on the field. Despite her faith and confidence in Zero, she felt uncertain about the ringleader of the Far East Crisis.

While the battlefield shows odds in favor of the Hunters, the Shepherd was not yet in play.

* * *

**Cyberspace Paradox: Jade Labyrinth, Far East Region, ****0****5****47**** hrs ACST**

Cackling laughter echoed throughout the walls of this intricate yet strange amalgamation of Cyberspace and the physical realm, with its translucent walls made of energy and data. Coupled with various trees that look more like wireframes and crystal, this surreal area became more of an intricate battlefield than a maze.

Zero struggles but pushes forth with his charged shots, firing Blast Shots through the Buster Shot firearm with the Fire Chip active. The spherical explosive shells did the job of destroying and obliterating clumped up groups of Mavericks and rogue data that manifested as mannequins and abstract shapes.

From the skirmishes that occurred, a spray of darts flew towards the blond-haired Hunter. Whether it was a stroke of good luck or foresight playing as expected, Zero raised his off-hand where the attached saber grip was. With its ends emitting its energy projections, the mounted saber grip spun at high speed. The energy shield that it created deflected the darts, sending them back flying towards where it came from.

The darts managed to hit, causing the clandestine sniper to break out of his optical camouflage. At that point, Zero knew the right moment came. With his Buster Shot aimed, he fired the spherical Blast Shot at the Maverick. On impact, its myriad of micro-explosions caused portions of the reptilian Reploid to break off.

"Is that all you got, Chameleon?"

With a slight wheeze, the Maverick sneered at the question that this Hunter posed.

"Arrogant as ever. You haven't changed at all, Zero," Sting Chameleon staggered a bit while trying to get back up, "Let's see if you still have that smug look after THIS!"

The reptilian Maverick whipped out its long tongue, lashing at the firearm. The strike was strong that it disarmed Zero of the weapon. This moment was perfect for the chameleon to retaliate as a sudden ripple in his immediate surroundings caused him to blend and mask his form. Zero felt the tide of the battle shift as a barrage of darts began spraying from various directions. With the whirling Shield mounted on his off-hand, he was able to block a number of them. However, there were too many projectiles to fend off that these struck him on his blind spots.

"It's not over yet…" Zero muttered under his breath, now that he was down on one knee. Still keeping his guard up, he tries to anticipate his opponent's next move.

The spinning of his Shield attachment stopped as he made his attempt to get up. Pain surged all over his body as the darts struck various points of his body, including his legs. Despite the defensive boost, his Life Energy meter displayed on his HUD showed how dire the situation was.

_Down to 45%? I better end this quickly._

All he could do was wait. With how this battlefield distorts in favor of the Maverick, Zero could only hope he finds an opening to this battle. This unseen enemy could strike at any time and from any point without warning. Hands remain open, anticipating the right moment. His stance prepared to spring forward amidst the surging pain.

A sudden ripple disturbs the space as a whip-like appendage shoots out towards the Hunter-turned-Prey.

But what it struck was the ground, now cracked from the attack.

What the whip-like tongue managed to hit was but an afterimage. Zero felt the moment was right as he moved for a sidestep. The saber grip now in hand, he sees the right moment to strike back. The rippling space where the attack sprung forth was beginning to close again. The Hunter had only a split second to counter.

"KOUGENJIN!" Zero yelled as his motion was akin to a drawing cut. From the saber emanated a crescent energy wave, cutting through the air and the spatial distortion that cloaked Sting Chameleon. As soon as the camouflage dissolved, the Maverick staggered back as he lost both composure and control.

"Impossible! H-how?" Sting Chameleon gasped in disbelief, now open to attack. It was clear, he underestimated the Hunter but was blind to admitting this oversight.

"I died more than once…" Zero's answer came forth as brief and concise, "I have known it more than you have."

Before Sting Chameleon could even speak, Zero charged at the Maverick in a streak of crimson. Swift flashes of emerald came along with his three-count flurry, as the saber made three flowing cuts at the foe. From that final downward slash, the chameleon Maverick was split asunder before exploding and dissolving into dust and light.

"_I've confirmed the deletion of Sting Chameleon," _Layer's report came through the comm line with utter clarity.

"There's one more left before we get to the kingpin," Zero grimaced as he noticed the layout of the area shift again, "Where are my next targets?"

"_Flame Mammoth is out in the open, possibly the area where the rooftop should be. Storm Eagle is engaging him now."_

As Zero was about to step forward, Layer spoke up once more.

"_You better patch up before rushing into battle again. You took too much damage from that last encounter."_

Zero noticed how her tone was softer now, gentler even. From that alone, the veteran Hunter checked his HUD and started accessing the collective Subtanks that the team was using.

_**Accessing Subtank 1**_

_**Subtank Energy Level: 50%**_

Noticing the current energy levels, he had a clue as to how the battle was going.

"Seems like X and Alia took a beating as well," Zero commented as he started activating the recovery program.

_**Engaging Recovery Paradigm**_

"95%, that'll suffice once I'm done," the Hunter noted as he walked off and picked up the Buster Shot firearm. This time, he had it stowed away on his back before going heading for the door. Bracing himself for what awaits on the other side, he gripped his saber and pushed forward.

* * *

**Cyberspace Paradox: Firestorm Arena, Far East Region, 0550 hrs ACST**

Zero knew that this was supposed to lead to the academy's rooftop. But if the previous area was any indication, this was at least expected. This anomaly now brought the area high up in the sky. The terrain where he now stands on still bore the semblance of a rooftop with its tall wire fences on the edges. As for how wide the area is, that is where the similarities end.

It was wide and open, as if it was a massive arena for a fight. It still retained its squarish layout, without any objects that can be used as cover or obstacles. On the other end of this structure was this hulking figure, notable for its stout build and its long trunk. It had hints of damage on its body, sustained from a barrage of attacks that occurred before Zero arrived in the area. As he was wondering about its origin, the avian Hunter hovered in descent beside the blonde-haired swordsman.

"Zero, I could use some help here," Storm Eagle remarked as he landed with grace, buster now aimed at the mammoth Reploid, "This one here's stubborn and sturdy even after a few blasts."

"Sure, I'll assist," Zero replied as he took a stance with his saber, "Took out Sting Chameleon earlier before going here. Is Flame Mammoth the only one remaining?"

"Aye," came the avian's answer, "We better end this nightmare. Got any bright ideas?"

"Go in fast and hard. I'll need your support on that one."

Before any replies or confirmations were uttered, Zero dashed forward and went for the offensive. The avian Hunter could only chuckle at how prompt it was, following the swordsman's lead as he takes to the air.

Seeing the sudden charge from Zero prompted Flame Mammoth to take action with flaming shots from his buster. With Zero's speed and expert use of his thrusters, he was able to dash past them as he weaved his way through with the approach. In two dash boosts, Zero closed the distance as he went for a dash jump.

"Kuuenzan!" Saber in hand, the veteran Hunter began with a somersault slash. It was able to strike the large Maverick as the emerald blade left a gash on mammoth's head.

The motion caused Zero to land behind Flame Mammoth. But as he was about to mount his assault, the Maverick jumped and was on a downward collision. Noticing the body slam, the blonde-haired Hunter went for a quick backstep to disengage. It was also a perfect time to strafe with his Buster Shot firearm, firing a spray of energy bullets.

Before Flame Mammoth could take the moment to aim with his buster, a swooping figure made its descent and struck with a pair of talons for the kick. Storm Eagle went for the hit-and-run maneuver as he landed both kicks before flying up. Mid-flight, the avian Hunter took aim with his own buster and fired a whirling torrent of energy. This twister shot delivered both a slashing barrage on its body, and a downward force that caused the mammoth to slow down.

In its ire, Flame Mammoth let out a loud wail from its trunk. The border fences that surrounded the arena perimeter burst into flames as the Maverick gathered power. With its body now shimmering in a fiery glow as those of the conflagration it mustered, its trunk reached upward and launched a number of flaming orbs in an arc. They landed on the ground soon after, summoning wave after wave of flaming pillars as they crept along the floor. Noticing this attack, Zero ran and dashed to avoid the burning jets that shot out of the ground.

"That trunk's causing me trouble," Zero grunted as he had the saber on one hand and the full form of the Buster Shot on the other, "Eagle, cover me. I'm going in."

"Got it," Storm Eagle responded as he released an egg-like canister into the ground. As soon as it broke out, it released eight bird-shaped drones. This salvo started zipping in random patterns, distracting the huge Maverick. While Flame Mammoth tried to resist with a fiery spray from his buster, managing to take down a few, it was too late when the drones detonated.

"Kougenjin!"

Before the smoke could even settle, the sharp energy wave severed his trunk cleanly. The attack caused immense pain as it brought the Mammoth to stagger.

"Storm Eagle! GUST! NOW!"

From Zero's command, Storm Eagle took note of this as he flew in level to the ground. Upon landing, he fired his buster, sending out his Storm Tornado attack forward. It blew away the smoke screen caused by the exploded drones. Flame Mammoth noticed too late upon seeing the spiraling pillar rushing to him. But what was traveling along its trajectory caused him a moment of shock.

It was Zero, electrified Saber at the ready, rushing in a thrusting attack. Flame Mammoth was unable to move away. It was too late.

"SENGATOTSU!" Zero's kiai yell was heard after that attack, piercing through the large Maverick and breaking past its position. He was already behind Flame Mammoth, now with a huge hole on its torso before it exploded and then disintegrated.

"_F__lame Mammoth's signal is gone. Deletion confirmed," _Layer announced through the comm line as Zero stood at ease and brought the saber to shut off. _"Standby, Zero. The data anomaly should normalize now. Give it a moment."_

The view of the heavens began to change as it was accompanied by the shifting distortions and data sprites dancing around the two Hunters. It did not take long for the pair to find themselves on the rooftop of the academy. Zero took a deep breath as to calm his senses. The battle was over, for now.

"Layer, looks like the anomaly's gone. What caused it?"

"_It's a working theory but this appears to be due to the revived Mavericks that you fought. I assume that whoever is behind this could cause anomalies at a larger scale."_ Layer's explanation caused Zero to grimace, _"Zero, I'm detecting a massive energy spike. I'll mark the coordinates on your map. Head there now."_

"Looks like the Shepherd noticed us," Storm Eagle commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Zero nodded, "Time we bring the fight to the bastard. Layer, send the coordinates to X and Alia. We'll rendezvous at the foot of the hill."

* * *

_Standing before the altar, in the empty hall illuminated by the full moon, the Shepherd stands alone. With his back turned, he faced the altar with a relic set before him. The vestments billow and dance at the whirling manifestation of power. _

_This relic, a metallic piece of white and gold, was set on a scarlet shroud. It glimmered and shone in resonance to its own pulse. Surrounding it are eight pieces, all with a resonant glow save for one. As he stared and marveled at these treasures, the Shepherd grinned._

"_Rejoice, young ones...For your desires and wishes will come to fruition. Come to me, and I will lead you to that appointed hour."_

_What resounded in that hall was not laughter. It was the sound of the unseen choir that sung praises to the ones who sought the reckoning._

* * *

**Arsenal Notes:**

Welcome to this edition of Arsenal Notes, where we showcase the abilities and weapons used in the battles within this fic. Today, we will look at the weapons and attacks that Zero used throughout the fights in this chapter.

First, the weapons. Zero is basically using a new set of weapons. In reality, I opted to use the weapons from the Megaman Zero series. The one that paved way to that was Ciel. In any case, it's an interesting fit as a sort of equivalent to X1-X3. You can say these weapons used the data collected from the bosses from X1-X3 but manifested in the form of the weapons from Z1-Z4 (minus the dreaded Zero Knuckle). The weapons featured are as follows:

_Z Saber Type V_ – This is the fanfic's designation for the Z Saber used in Megaman Zero. It is surprisingly the most versatile weapon that Zero gets a hold of as it has the capability to change forms. While the older iteration of the Z Saber can change its blade, this one takes on the form of other weapons. It has the capability to create a triangular or deltoid-shaped blade which appears more translucent and crystalline compared to the earlier sabers. Combine that with an extendable shaft and the ability to manifest the blade on both ends of the grip, you get a weapon that can shift in any situation. It comes in three modes:

– _Saber Mode:_ The default form where the energy projection is at a sufficient length, perfect for slashing and thrusting attacks.

– _Rod Mode:_ This mode uses the extendable shaft for various purposes. We featured the Triple Rod in this chapter, where the saber takes on a spear/polearm configuration. It is capable of projecting its blade on either end of the weapon (and at times, it projects on both ends).

– _Shield Mode:_ This mode is basically the Shield Boomerang configuration, where Zero attaches the saber on the gauntlet. When it activates, the saber turns the energy projection on both ends while it spins. It works well in deflecting projectiles. Although it can be used as a throwing weapon (we haven't shown that boomerang part yet but it might pop up later).

_Buster Shot – _This firearm is the same one used in the Megaman Zero series. Although this one is already configured to have the Saber dock as an energy pack, which unlocks the Charged Shot and Energy Chip features. It doesn't have a serial number designation yet so I'll call it the Buster Shot.

Zero also used some EX Skills in this chapter. He will be using more but these are dependent on the weapons he sortied with on that mission. For this chapter, he's using the Z2 configuration. Some of those EX Skills are as follows (in order of appearance):

_Blast Shot _– This Buster EX Skill activates as a variant of the charged shot. It requires the Flame Chip to be active for this attack to work. When launched, it manifests as a spherical shell that detonates on impact, which then triggers smaller explosions. It works well in eliminating a dense clump of Mavericks.

_Kougenjin – _This Saber EX Skill manifests as an energy blade launched by a swing of the saber. It lacks in range (it does not travel too far) but it makes up for power and works well as a combo finisher.

_Kuuenzan – _This Saber move is not actually an EX Skill from the Zero series. Rather, it traces its roots from X4 as the attack form of Kuuenbu (which is essential a double jump). It does reappear in the Zero series as the aerial spinning slash when Zero jumps. Thus, this move "transcends" arsenals.

_Sengatotsu – _This Saber EX skill is a dashing thrust attack. The one used in the battle was its full form, a dashing thrust with a lightning blade piercing the enemy. In a sense, it can be argued that it is a variant of the Raikousen from X8, minus the cloaking dash.

**A/N:**

Whew, I'm beginning to notice that while I'm taking long with writing the chapters, they are also growing in length. Not that I'm complaining but this is both a struggle and a joy to do. Not to mention that this is more of a Zero-centric chapter. He's quite a tricky character to write, not to mention the battles. Lesser things to track though (since he doesn't have ammo that much).

Life is rather hectic lately as 2020 is throwing it a lot of insane things. Make sure to take care of each other and yourselves as well.

Meanwhile, I never imagined to reach six chapters now. Looks like the actual "Boss Fight" is happening on the next chapter. I hope it comes to an awesome climax for this arc. I'd like to hear your thoughts about the story so far and your impressions of it. It gives me the motivation to write more.

Well, that's all for now. I'll see you in the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


End file.
